


There will always be a monster

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animal Death, Bestiality, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Character Death, Non Consensual, Pre - Deathly Hallows, Sexual Content, Violence, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione decided to accept a dangerous mission to search for a stone which could end the war once and for all. When she was captured, and Voldemort realised torture and Vertiaserum didn’t work, he ordered Fenrir to change her, because nobody could resist their alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starlightxAx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightxAx/gifts).



> This story was inspired by a prompt starlight_x_a_x submitted at a fest.  
> bluefire986 (at lj) created art for this story, that can be seen at [this link.](http://bluefire986.livejournal.com/921.html)
> 
> Also not that Hermione is an adult in this story. The story begins in October 2007, she is 28 years.  
> And the werewolfs were inspired by the movie of 'The Company of Wolves', as well as slightly the True Blood series.

Hermione Granger stood with her legs slightly parted, and her arms behind her back, staring at her boss. His brown leather chair squeaked slightly as he sat back, glancing at her. “Do you understand the mission?” he asked, slowly closing the folder in front of him.

“Yes sir,” she answered mechanically. She knew several agents who thought accepting the mission was foolish, mostly because the chance of making it through the whole mission unscratched was slim, but she liked to take a chance.

“And you understand the risk?” he continued.

She wanted to remind him that he had spent the last thirty minutes explaining every tiny detail of what might go wrong, but decided to be obedient. “Yes sir.” The man stood up and walked around his massive wooden desk.

“Our world thanks you for the risk you’re about to take, may luck be with you.” To her surprise he offered her his hand, which she gladly accepted. “I hope to see you safely back in a few weeks miss.” She thanked him before turning around and left his office.

As she walked back to her tiny office she noticed her colleagues stared at her. They might not have heard the conversation that happened between Hermione and their boss, but they did know what kind of mission he wished to speak to her about.

Since Hermione had no family left, except for the Weasley’s who occasionally dropped in for a visit, she saw no reason not to accept a mission. Ignoring her colleagues she sat down in her office, scribbling down things she had to remember to pack for the mission.

“Knock, knock,” an older man said as he casually leaned against the doorframe.

“What do you want Sebastian?” she asked casually.

“Not much.” Slowly he walked next to her desk and sat down on the corner. “I was just thinking it’s been a while since we have had a drink together. What do you say, a drink after work next week, Friday maybe?” She was no fool and knew exactly why he wanted to take a drink; he wanted to know if she accepted the mission or not, without directly asking her.

“I have to think about it.” She knew him well enough to know he did not like to be left hanging.

“You mean you have to think about it because you have to check your calendar, or you have to think about it because you don’t want to complicate things between us?” Hermione fought the need to laugh at him.

“I have to think about it because you’re an arse when you drink. I don’t see how I might complicate things because you were the one that insinuated a visit to your apartment.” She knew she had successfully embarrassed him when a blush crossed his cheeks. “Why don’t you just ask me what you really want to know?” she said in a seductive tone while crossing her legs.

“Alright. What did he want?”

“He offered me the stone case, and I accepted,” she said unaffected, knowing he would not take the news lightly.

“Why did you accept? Especially after Darren went missing?” His outburst made her question if he was in the right department.

“We face danger every day in this occupation Sebastian,” she replied tiresome.

“But normally you have a partner, and everyone knows where you’re going. You’ll be gone for more than three weeks without any means of contacting us. It’s dangerous, and you shouldn’t be the one accepting this mission.”

“Why? Because I’m a woman? Don’t forget I beat you at every test, mentally, physically and magically.” Seeing him react that way reminded her about when she, Ron and Harry first joined the Auror program, how they tried to convince her to drop out because they feared she wouldn’t be able to handle it. “I’m the second person he asked, which means I’m second best.”

“I didn’t mean it like that Hermione. I just don’t want anything to happen to you, like with Darren.”

“I appreciate your concern, but someone has to accept the mission.” They stared at each other, knowing that they had little time left before Hermione enrolled on a dangerous quest to find a secret artefact that would help the light side finally win the war.

“If it was possible I would have gone straight over to him and offered myself.”

“I know,” she whispered, more to herself than him. She was not a fool and knew his true feelings for her. Sadly she decided to concentrate more on her job than her love life. “But he asked me first, and I accepted.” She placed her hand on his, silently comforting him. “Do you still want to take that drink?”

He smiled softly at her, “I would love a drink.” As soon as they agreed when he left, probably to tell the rest of the department about the news, not that Hermione thought they didn’t already know.

In a few days she would be on her way to Russia, where her search for the stone of Regnum would start. It had been four weeks since Darren first set out to find the stone, his lack of return could only mean one thing, something bad has happened.

The stone was their last hope if they wished to ever win the war. Twelve years passed since Voldemort returned the second time, and while they did have the upper hand during the Battle of Hogwarts, they did not kill Voldemort. They did however weaken him enough so that they could take back the Ministry.

All they needed to do now was to find the stone, and then Harry could use it to finally kill the man.

-o-

Two days later, Hermione was going through her bag a third time. She wanted to make sure she had enough food and warm clothes to last her four weeks. After two weeks searching they were supposed to come back, to rest. That Darren still hadn’t showed up did not look good, but the stone was their only chance.

When she was ready she travelled over to the Ministry of Magic, where she waited till it was time to leave the country.

“Are you sure you haven’t changed your mind?” Sebastian asked the tenth time that day.

“I’m more than sure,” she answered. He opened his mouth, about to ask something else, when one of the Aurors knocked on her office door and told her the boss wanted to see her. Hugging Sebastian one last time she calmly walked over to her bosses’ office .

This time, her boss sat on the edge of his table, facing her. Hermione closed the door behind her before turning her attention to her him. “Ivan will meet you in Khpek; he will then take you as far into the forest as possible, before you’ll be on your own.” She nodded. “Here is a map of the area. We can’t be sure about the location of the stone, but it should be somewhere inside the red area.” Hermione stared at the map with the yellow, orange and red area; somewhere in the red area she would find the stone that could be their saviour.

Soon after that she was on her way over to Russia, where Ivan waited for her.

Ivan was a tall and muscular man, about forty years, with a scar running across his face. Hermione’s first thought was that he was cold and angry, only to be pleasantly surprised when he suddenly smiled and talked like they were old friends.

“Let me take your bag,” he said and picked up the bag that lay next to her feet. “You had a nice trip, yes?” he asked with a thick Russian accent.

“Yes, it was pleasant.” Hermione kindly answered.

“If you vill com vit me I’ll take you to the carrige.” Hermione smiled before following him to the carriage, which would bring her to the beginning of her mission.

Since Hermione could not use magic, or technology in the forest, she had to rely on her survival skills. Luckily, the forest was not filled with dangerous creatures that would attack at any moment, or so they didn’t think. Hermione wondered why the ministry sent only one Auror at a time, but decided not to question her boss.

Ivan gave Hermione one last hug before he turned the horse around and left. She did not waste time watching him before beginning her mission to find the Regnum stone.

After walking for two hours she had to sit down to have a snack. Pulling out the map, she tried to see how much she had left before reaching her first stop. It would take another three hours before she reached the yellow area, and only two hours left before the forest would surrender to the darkness.

When she was rested again, she continued on her quest into the forest, knowing there wasn’t much time left before she had to pull out the torch. She knew of course using the torch could put her in danger, that her enemies might see it and seek her out. Unless she wanted to walk around in the dark she had to take the chance

Things went as planned for one hour, but then it began to rain, and the darkness came earlier than expected. Hermione tried her best to walk faster, but the wet ground made her path more difficult to cross. When she finally reached the first stop, stop she was cold, wet and dirty. Luckily the first stop was a cave, which allowed her to make a small fire she could use to heat herself on.

Pulling out one of the instant fire kits she found a dry spot in the cave and sat down. As soon as it was warm enough she changed into something dry, and prepared something hot to eat. While relaxing she took a look at the map, trying to figure out which way to walk next. Because they did not know where the stone was she had to search a large area, and there was no guarantee she would even find the stone.

When her next day was fully planned she wrapped herself in a blanket and closed her eyes, it was important to get as much sleep as possible.

-o-

The next day mirrored her feelings from the previous night- cold, wet and dirty. She tried her best to reach her next point, but only made it half way before she had to find shelter. Lucky for her she brought a waterproof sleeping bag with her.

The rain did not stop the next day either, and made it almost impossible for Hermione to climb the mountain that would take her to the path to her next target. It wasn’t until the fourth day that the sun returned.

When the sun returned she was able to groom herself; only then was she able to see how dirty she had become. There was moss, twigs, leafs and dirt in her hair, her skin was muddy and dry, and her clothes were just the same. Knowing she wouldn’t be able to clean herself before she reached a lake or river, she continued walking towards the red area.

Later in the evening, she had her first encounter with magical creatures. At first she was only able to hear them, hooves thumping loudly against the forest land. She was pretty sure it was centaurs, which was just as dangerous as any other creature. Quickly she climbed a large tree, trying to get as high as possible. When she reached a safe height she looked out over the forest. She could see movements between the trees, and calmed down when she knew they were not heading her way.

When the danger passed, she slowly climbed down and continued in the opposite direction as the centaurs. Centaurs were normally peaceful creatures and harmed only those who they considered a threat, but she could not take a chance and hope they would see her as peaceful, especially since she did not speak Russian.

She also did not know how the situation was in the forest since Death Eaters had invaded their territory, they might think every human is a threat. And if Voldemort managed to convince the centaurs to join his side she would certainly not be safe.

Once she reached the higher ground it was easier for her to walk. The trees were more spread, allowing the sun to reach the ground, which vaporized the mud. Happy that she could walk without fearing she might step on a slippery stone, she speeded to catch up with the lost time, crossing her fingers she would reach her daily goal. Reaching her goal for that day also meant reaching the orange area, which was good news for her.

About thirty minutes before she reached her stop, she felt coldness crossing through her body. At first she thought it was the combination of wet clothes and cold wind, but it only increased until she thought she could feel hands brushing against her hair, touching her back, feeling her body. It started to creep her out and almost made her want to turn around, but she knew she had to recover the stone and continued.

Almost as sudden as it began, it stopped. She knew the woods contained different kind of spirits, some vicious and some just curious; she only hoped the spirit she just met was the last and would not come back.

She made her goal for that day and could happily curl up into a ball in front of a long deserved fire. After the encounter with the spirits she was less afraid of what she might meet in the forest. Less afraid, she could go to sleep without a single care.

It was good she had one calm night, because after that she faced more monsters and demons than she liked. Some of the demons were easily scared off with a symbol drawn on the ground, while others were afraid of flames. Not all spirits and monsters were that bad, some just passed by her without even looking her direction. One of the creatures was a Vodyanoy, a river creature that looked like a naked old man, slowly passing her in the horizon. Hermione knew enough to stay away from him as he passed, remembering that he was believed to be behind several drowning.

She did meet a few domestic animals as well, which she did not dare approach in case they were a Leshy, master of the wood and protector of animals and birds. While a Leshy was a protector, it did not mean he would not kill, or make her ill, and that was a chance she could not afford to take.

-o-

The first week seemed to go as planned; she finally reached her destination, the red area, and could now start her search for the stone.

The Ministry didn’t know how the stone worked, but with the right ritual, the person that had the stone in their possession could rule the whole world. Because it was not possible to destroy the stone, it had to be hidden.

The stone has been hidden for almost two thousand years, only a few knew it even existed; that was how they knew there was a traitor amongst them. Voldemort had not only heard about the stone, but he knew the location as well. The Russians did not like the idea of a Dark Lord rising to power, but they did not do anything because Voldemort was British.

Her boss almost didn’t allow her to take the quest because of her connection with Harry, that she might not follow orders because she didn’t want to give up, but changed his mind since she was his second best Auror.

When Hermione pulled out the map and realised she was in the red zone, she didn’t know how to express her happiness.

When she woke up the next day she had a feeling that something bad would happen. Most times when she had that feeling, it would pass once she had eaten something, but this time it stayed with her, worrying her. The bad feeling did not stop her, not when she finally reached the zone.

She looked at the map for caves they might have used to hide the stone in. They didn’t know where it was, but based on the description the ones that hid the stone gave, if was most likely in a cave. Ready, she chose a random cave, and entered it, hoping she had luck on her side and chose the right cave.

By lunchtime, she was exhausted. Unless she liked the taste of mud she had to wash up before lunch. Slowly she walked over to the edge of the lake that was nearby, placing her bag down next to her while washing her hands and face in the cold and soothing water.

She was deep in thought as she was bending down by the lake, and did not pay any attention to her surroundings. It wasn’t until a large twig snapped that she was brought out of her thoughts. As she turned around, she realised she was not alone. To her shock, she saw a tall and dirty man standing a few steps behind her, slowly closing in. Her first thought was that he might be one of the wood spirits, but the Dark Mark on his arm was all it took for her to know he was not friendly.

Fear ran cold through her body as she stood up and ran for her life through the shallow lake. She could hear the man behind her. Every time she stumbled she feared that was when he would finally catch her, but she managed to stand up and continue running.

She didn’t dare to turn around and see how far behind he was, all she could think of was running until her feet couldn’t carry her anymore.

Her heart beat so hard she feared it would stop from exhaustion, and her lungs were burning from every breath she took.

Before she knew it she reached the opposite end of the lake and could now run across land. Running on land didn’t make her escape any easier as she constantly ran into trees and stumbled over rocks. It wasn’t until she was out of the most challenging part of the forest that she dared to look behind. The only reason why he hadn’t caught her yet must have been because he was in bad shape, or because he might be just as clumsy as her.

Hermione ran towards a hill, which would be her biggest mistake as she stumbled and rolled down. Unable to stop, she found herself at the bottom. When she opened her eyes, she found the Death Eater standing above her.

Instinctively, she tried her best to get up and run, but was attacked by the Death Eater who easily pinned her down beneath him. Hermione screamed and tried to hit him, but she was not strong enough to hurt him. Scratching his face only seemed to make him angrier, and in the end he hit her across her face with a force that silenced her a few seconds till her surroundings stopped spinning.

As soon as the shock of the hit passed, she tried to fight again, but like before her attempt was unsuccessful. In the end all she could do was try to move him off her chest while he was crushing her with his weight, making a simple task as breathing difficult.

“I’m sure they will be pleased when I bring you back,” he said with a grin when he had a strong hold on her. After another long struggle, he managed to turn her over, and tied her hands behind her back with a rope he pulled from his pocket.

When he was done, he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, before pushing her in front of him. “Back,” he ordered. Clumsily Hermione turned around and walked back the way they came. Because her hands were tied behind her back she fell every time he did not see a large stone on her path, or her foot tangled itself in the root of a tree.

She tried to see if there was any chance of her successfully escaping him. They reached the lake in the end, and she was even more exhausted than before. She knew the chance of successfully escaping him now was slim, but she had to try.

Her heart pumped harder the closer they got to the location where she would try for an escape. Because she didn’t know what he would make her do once they reached land, she decided to try and escape him right before they arrive on land. When she was safe, she would run to the cave she explored right before she was found by the Death Eater.

Taking a deep breath, she ran as fast as she could away from the Death Eater. Based on the time it took him to follow her she guessed he did not expect her to do something like that, which was good news for her escape. Running through water proved itself to be more difficult than she first anticipated. She didn’t have far left before she would reach land, and could run the short length to the cave.

Apparently, it wasn’t her day. She suddenly felt his hand grab her sweater and pull her backwards. The force of the pull was so big, and the stones slippery, that she lost her footing and fell backwards, crashing into the water.

The lake was not deep, but with her hands tied behind her back she had to fight to keep her head above water. The Death Eater didn’t make her situation any better by sitting on top of belly, and deliberately pushing her head below the surface.

Desperately Hermione wiggled beneath him, panicking when she had no breath left and began to swallow water. When she feared her final hour had come, the Death Eater pulled her upper body above the water and stared at her as she tried to spit out the water. “You shouldn’t have taken the chance,?” he said, before pushing her body beneath the water again. Hermione was not prepared for a second dipping so shortly after the first and swallowed even more water than before.

He pulled her up from the water, hit her across her face with the back of his hand and then pushed her beneath the water again. Hermione began praying for a miracle, that someone might save her; or that he would come to his senses and stop the madness.

After another minute of the torture, he stopped and pulled her out of the water. All Hermione could do while she was pulled her across the lake pebbles was try to gain her breath again.

When they were back on land he released her and took a short walk up the hill.

“Get up,” he said five minutes later when he finally returned. Hermione wanted to say that it wasn’t an easy task with her hands tied behind her back, but chose to stay quiet as he walked over to her and forcefully pulled her up. As they stared at each other he slowly removed some of the hair that has fallen in front of her face. Hermione tried to turn her head away from his touch but was unable to when he grabbed her ponytail and pulled her hair backwards, forcing him to obey her command.

When the hair on her face was removed he released her, and gave her a chance to take a good look at him. He had dark and dirty hair, pointy nose, dark eyes, a scar running across his cheek, and a look that scared her.

“It’s a shame he’ll kill you once he has all the information he needs, I could certainly use something as pretty and warm by my side at night, for as long as you’ll last.”

Hermione did not appreciate his words, but there wasn’t anything she could do. “I don’t think it will matter if I’m a little late today, not when I bring you.”

She was no fool and knew at once what he wanted. Scared, she tried to push away from him, but he was too strong.

The Death Eater forcefully pulled her into a kiss, which Hermione found disgusting. Refusing to let him win, she bit hard into his lips. He screamed as he pulled away from her teeth, licked his lower lip as blood painted his lip red. It couldn’t have hurt much, because in the next moment he began to chuckle. “So, you want it rough, do you?” Hermione regretted her action, as well as he decision not to try and escape him the second time. The man grabbed her hair, pulled her head to the side and ran his teeth across her neck, before biting hard into her flesh. The pain was so immense that Hermione thought he would rip her apart; luckily his teeth never punctured her skin. Screaming, she tried to pull herself away, but both his hands held her tightly.

When he was done biting, he pushed her down on the ground and looked for the opening between her sweater and pants. Hermione screamed, twisted beneath him, hoping he would fall off her. Sadly it had no effect on him, and in the end he managed to break through all the layers of clothes. It didn’t take long before he found her breasts, and squeezed them. His touch on her seemed to give her new energy, but not enough for her to push him off. When he pushed off her bra to get better access, she screamed even louder.

She didn’t know how long she screamed, and tried to push him off, when she heard a strange noise close by. The Death Eater must have heard it as well as he turned his head towards the sound. Hermione could see that three wolves were standing not so far away from them. The two in the back stood absolutely still, but the one in front was growling at them, showing them his deadly teeth.

Fear ran cold through her veins, making it difficult for her to breathe. She stared at the wolf, knowing she would not be able to escape him with her hands tied behind her back, if she ever escaped the Death Eater.

The Death Eater then did something that shocked Hermione. “What do you want mutt?” the Death Eater said in an irritated tone. The wolf barked at the Death Eater. “Why don’t you go back to the Dark Lord and beg like the mutt you are, I’m busy.”

That was when she understood the wolf was not an ordinary wolf, but a werewolf. She stared at the newcomer, wondering who he was, and how he was able to transform into a wolf when it was not a full moon. As far as she knew it should not be possible.

“You pathetic muck,” the Death Eater said. It would be his last words before the wolf attacked the Death Eater, digging his teeth into his neck, preventing him from making a single sound. The Death Eater tried pushing the wolf away, but the wolf jaw was just too powerful.

It didn’t take long before the Death Eater was lying on the ground almost next to Hermione, with the wolf still attached to his throat. Hermione wanted to look away, but was unable to remove her eyes from the wolf. It wasn’t until the Death Eater stopped fighting that the wolf finally released him.

Licking the blood off his snout, he turned around towards Hermione. Scared to death by what he would do next she stayed completely still, hoping he would not kill her as well.

The wolf stared at Hermione, when suddenly one of the other wolves barked, catching his attention. Hermione was too afraid to take her eyes off the killer to care about the other wolfs.

When he took a few steps over to her side she preparing herself for the worst. Nervously she waited for the killing move, but it never came. Instead he pushed her arm with his nose. Hermione stared at him, shocked that he had not hurt her yet. He pushed her a second time, and this time she understood what he wanted.

It was not easy to stand up with her hands tied up behind her back, but after a long struggle she was finally up on her feet. When she was up, she stared at the killer wolf, who twice turned his head from her to the other wolfs. She understood what he wanted, and followed his orders since she did not want to end up dead. One of the wolves turned around and walked up the hill, while the other ran towards the edge of the lake. Hermione only needed to take one look in order to know what it was heading towards, her bag.

Feeling like she had failed not only Harry, but the whole wizard community as well, she silently followed the wolves.

It wasn’t until they reached a steep hill that she had difficulties following them. Several times she stumbled and rolled down the hill. The tenth time she struggled to stand, the killer wolf walked over to her, then gnawed at the rope. Hermione tried to stay quiet, but she couldn’t help screaming when his teeth ripped open her flesh. Luckily for her it didn’t take long before her hands were free, and she could attend her bleeding wounds.

Wrapping her unharmed right hand around the injury, she stared at the killer wolf. He was licked his bloody mouth. When she was reminded about the last time he was covered in blood, cold shivers travelled down her body. The wolf moved towards her, pushing her good hand with his snout until he could lick her injury. When another wolf barked, she pulled her hand back from the killer wolf, and followed the remaining wolfs up the hill.

It took them almost an hour before finally reached their destination. Hermione stared at the men and women that was scattered around a large tent, feeling uncomfortable as they watched her as she walked between the wolves. When she saw their Death Marks, she knew where the wolves were leading her, to Voldemort.

As she entered the tent she saw several Death Eaters standing around a table that was filled with maps. She did not need to see them in order to know they were off the woods. Looking around, she noticed a man and a woman standing completely naked in the corner of the tent. Why are they naked? she wondered. It wasn’t until she noticed her back in the male’s hand that she put two and two together; he was the wolf that went after her purse. That meant that the other wolf was a woman, which slightly shocked Hermione.

Hermione did of course not care about the sex of the werewolves, and turned her attention back at the other Death Eaters in the room. “Where is he,” a voice said from behind her. Hermione turned around to see who spoke, only to regret it when she realised he was standing behind her was naked as well.

Embarrassed, she turned around and stared at her hands instead. The man, who she had identified as Fenrir Greyback, slowly walked towards the Death Eaters. Since his back was turned towards her, she finally dared to take a look at him again. He wasn’t different from the wanted posters, not that she expected someone to the extreme over a couple of years.

“He’ll be out in a minute,” one of the Death Eaters answered. Some of the men stared at Hermione, while others were occupied staring at the map or reading through books. Hermione couldn’t take her eyes off Fenrir, fearing him even more now that she knew his identity.

“My Lord,” a random Death Eater said, capturing everyone’s attention as a bald man walked into the room.

“What have we here?” Voldemort said as he watched Hermione with interest. She wanted to look away, but could not remove his eyes off the man that was the cause for all their misery. His red eyes pierced through her and made her feel cold and empty.

“She was discovered in the woods by Dobbs.” Fenrir answered the snake skinned man.

“And why is he not here amongst you?” Hermione turned her eyes over at Fenrir, wondering if he would try to hide what he did.

“I did warn him last time I would rip out his throat if he ever made fun of me again,” he said in an amused, but cold voice. It didn’t look like Voldemort cared about Dobbs’ outcome as he turned his attention at Hermione.

“Do you know who she is?” he asked.

“She was carrying this,” the wolf that had her bag said as he walked over to Voldemort and offered him her bag. Hermione stared as another Death Eater pulled out every item in her bag. He stopped only when he pulled out a larger book, with several parchment pieces neatly tucked between the pages. What he didn’t know was that her boss had taken extra precautions and spelled it so that if anyone besides Hermione touched the map it would burst into flames, and that was exactly what happened when he pulled out the map.

Voldemort did not look happy. “Was that a map?” he asked Hermione, who kept her mouth shut. “You better answer me girl or else you’ll suffer.” Hermione could not deny that she was afraid, but that did not mean she would tell him everything she knew. “Waits, take her to the torture chamber.”

Hermione knew running away would not work since they were surrounded by Death Eaters, but that did not mean she would allow him to just take it. It took three Death Eaters to hold her down, and pull her into another part of the tent that contained several torture objects and tools. “Make her talk,” was the last thing she heard Voldemort say.

When she was finally tied down to the chair, half naked, Waits stood in front of her. “Now pretty, do you want to do this the easy, or the hard way?” he asked. Like before, Hermione refused to answer, and that annoyed the man. “Alright, the hard way.” Hermione stared at him as he pulled out a potion from a cupboard. “Let’s see how long you can keep your mouth shut once you have consumed this.” That was when she knew what the potion was, the Veritaserum. She knew that when he discovered the potion had no effect on her, he would not be in a good mood.

Her stupid answers did not make him happy, but he didn’t stay angry for long before pulling out his torture devices. With the help of another Death Eater, they tied her up to a large pole, and tried for more than an hour to make her speak with their whips, only to fail again when all they got out of her was a couple of screams.

She did not know how long it continued, but Voldemort and Fenrir Greyback entered the room. Wiats stopped to update them on the progress, or lack of progress, giving Hermione a break. She closed her eyes, almost falling asleep from exhaustion, when she was brutally brought back to reality by the tip of the whip.

Since she had not expected it, she screamed, which seemed to bring a smile on Waits’ face, as well as Voldemort’s. “I’m told you’re immune to the Veritaserum, so I’m guessing you work for the ministry.” Hermione chose not to answer him, not that she thought he wanted an answer. “Based on the items you have in your bag I’m sure you’re British, which means they know about my plan. It’s just sad that I will find the stone first, with your help of course.” Hermione shook her head.

“No?” Voldemort said in a lighter voice than before. “Only because a potion, torture, and most likely magic, do not work on you, doesn’t mean you’ll never speak. I’m assuming the ministry does not know about my newest method of forcing information out of wizards and witches.” Hermione stared at him, wondering what his newest method was. Voldemort waved at Fenrir, who instantly walked closer to Hermione. “I’m sure you know how it is to answer to a higher authority.” Hermione wasn’t completely sure what he meant, but knew it would not end good for her.

“How lucky for us all that you should drop by two days before the full moon.” She might have been confused before, but now she understood his plan.

“No!” she screamed.

“She speaks,” Voldemort joked. “I’m afraid your wish will not be considered in this matter.” Voldemort turned away from Hermione and faced Fenrir. “Bring her back after the transformation, and make sure she obeys.” Fenrir nodded before Voldemort left the room.

Scared into silence Hermione followed Fenrir with her eyes as he picked up her large sweater. He then walked over to her, and untied her from the pole. When she was not held up by the ropes she fell to the ground like a bag of potato. “Put this on,” Fenrir ordered, throwing her the dirty sweater. Quickly she followed his orders, before reaching for her pants, only to quickly pull her hand back when he whipped the floor next to her hand, “I said nothing about your pants.” Hermione was too tired to fight him, so she pulled her naked legs closer to her body.

He had other plans and brutally pulled her up. With a firm grip he pulled her out of the torture room and out of the tent. “We’re leaving,” he told the other werewolf’s, who instantly followed him. The male werewolf was the first to change and leave the tent. The woman didn’t change before after she gave Hermione an evil glare. “If you try to run we will not hesitate to hurt you,” Fenrir told her before he transformed as well.

If anyone told her about werewolf’s that changed into their wolf form when it wasn’t a full moon, she would not believe them, not without seeing it herself. She was now a witness to such a happening, and had no idea if anyone would believe her if she ever had a chance to tell anyone.

Knowing she was not safe around Death Eaters, especially not that many, she followed the werewolves. Taking one last look at the tent, she slowly walked after the wolves.

Because she had no shoes, or socks, walking in the woods was a difficult task that seemed to take forever. At least her slowness allowed her to see the wolves interacting. She noticed the female wolf was not happy about something, since she constantly growled at Fenrir, who answered her with the same sound. Whatever was going on between them did not look good.

A few minutes later, the woman barked at Fenrir before running in front of them. Hermione stared at the two remaining wolfs, not sure what to make out of the situation. She didn’t have a chance to ponder about it when Fenrir growled at her.

Hermione lost track of time while walking through the woods with the wolves, especially since she kept stepping on painful twigs and rocks. The only thing that kept her going was the occasion threatening sounds from Fenrir and the thought of a camp far away from Voldemort. Freezing from the lack of pants and shoes, as well as from the still wet sweater, and the torture treatment, left her weak. All she wanted was to lie down, close her eyes and make the world go away.

She didn’t know how long they walked before finally reaching the camp, all she cared about was that she was finally able to relax. She watched Fenrir as he transformed back into his human form, surprised at how smoothly the transformation went. Hermione stared at the other members of his pack as he walked naked through the group like it was the most natural thing in the entire world; the others didn’t seem to be bothered about it either.

“This is a Ministry witch. In two days I’ll change her in order to extract information about the whereabouts of the stone. Because she is still precious to the cause you are not allowed to play with her.” Hermione did not like the word play when she was surrounded by what looked like twelve wolfs. “Tie her up to a tree,” Fenrir ordered his pack before walking away from Hermione.

A young boy, maybe the same age as her, approached her. He did not seem harmful, but Hermione knew better than to trust a werewolf and a Death Eater. He grabbed her arm and pulled her with him towards a tree that had a chain wrapped around it. At the end of that chain was a hand cuff, which he placed around her right wrist.

“Water will be brought to you three times a day, and if you need to release yourself you can do that behind.” Hermione wanted to ask about food but dared not. When he was done he left her all alone at the edge of the camp. Hermione was not sure if she should be glad she was alone, or scared.

Exhausted, it didn’t take long before she fell asleep. When she woke up next it was dark around her, and she was shaking from the coldness that seemed to run straight through her body. She did not need to look at the pack to know that they were eating; the smell of meat was enough to tempt any hungry creature in the woods.

She hoped the other creatures did not dare to come close because if they did, she had no power to protect her with, and she was not sure the werewolf’s would risk their life to save her.

When the Death Eater first captured her, she was about to prepare for dinner, and had therefore not eaten anything since breakfast, since the small sandwich she ate at lunch could hardly be called lunch. Her stomach made sounds she had not heard in a long time, and the smell weakened her even more. She had no hopes they would give her any food, especially not since the boy only informed her about water and where she could release herself.

When they were done eating, some went to sleep while others continued to sit around the fire and chat. Hermione did not feel good at and hoped some sleep might lessen her hunger. That was when a werewolf girl walked over to her with a cup. She did not seem harmful, but Hermione did not trust her either.

“It’s water,” she said as she handed Hermione the cup. If it was poison it would only help her out of her misery, and keep the information she had from Voldemort, so she accepted the cup. The girl walked away from Hermione as soon as the cup was in her hand, probably ordered not to say anything else to her. Careless, Hermione swallowed the water, disappointed it was only water. When every drop was gone Hermione placed the cup next to her and closed her eyes, hoping it wouldn’t take long before her exhaustion would send her into a deep sleep where she would forget everything about her misfortune.


	2. Chapter 2

Her sweater eventually dried up, but it didn’t help when the wind was cold and aggressive. She wondered how long it would take before she would eventually die. She hoped nature took her first, since she didn’t want them to know her secrets, not that there was much to tell. She knew werewolves had systems where the alpha wolf could control the others, but she had never heard it possible to command someone to tell the truth. She had never read about it being possible, but knew there were some things wizards had not heard about.

Hermione didn’t get a lot of sleep that night before the same girl from previous night woke her. Confused, and annoyed, Hermione opened her eyes to see what she wanted. When she recognized the cup from the previous night, she sleepily sat up to accept the precious water. 

The girl left, and didn’t return until later that day. Almost as soon as she went away, the werewolf that tied her up came and told her they were supposed to go for a walk. Hermione wondered if he planned to do something horrible to her, but decided anything was better than being tied up by the tree. It was still difficult to walk since she had no shoes, but she could not disobey him. He was not as big and scary as Fenrir, but she knew he had more power than any wizard she knew. 

When the guy returned a second time that day, and said they were supposed to take another walk, Hermione asked him why he bothered since she was going to be murdered in a few days. It did not surprise her that he would not answer her, most likely Fenrir’s orders.

She had a chance to sleep a few hours before being woken up by both the girl and boy; she handed Hermione another cup of water, and he took her out on a walk, which was starting to wear her out.

After a long and exhausting day, Hermione thought she could finally get some sleep, but the boy and girl came over again. The girl handed her the water and left, and the boy took her for a walk, which would hopefully be the last one.

The next day was pretty much the same; she woke up, drank some water, and walked with the boy.

It wasn’t until they were half way through the day that Hermione began to notice the changes from the previous day. She was still receiving water three times a day, but they were walking more frequently, it had doubled. The worst thing was when it started to rain. She knew there was no point in worrying about her health, but she couldn’t help looking for places where she might get better shelter from the cold water.

Slowly the day passed, and all Hermione wanted to do was to go to sleep, but with the rain it was quite difficult. Not only was she shaking from cold, but the rain mixed with the dirt was not a good combination, and she had no place to lie down where she could fall asleep.

Slowly her eyes began to close, and she felt the calming sleep where she wouldn’t worry about the mud or rain creep up on her.

Brutally, she was brought back from dreamland when a werewolf she had not seen all day shook her. At first Hermione thought it was the boy or girl, and was prepared to tell them to go away. Hermione stared at the man, his rough skin, crazy eyes and horrible smile. She wanted him gone, but did not dare to speak or move.

“Woke you up did I?” Hermione did not answer him, not that she believed he wanted an answer. “I assume you know how I’m going to extract the information we need from you.” Nervous and confused, Hermione stared at him, wondering how it could be that he could order her to tell Voldemort her secrets.

Hermione moved slightly away from him, not because she was scared, but because of the stench of rotten flesh that seemed to follow him. “In order to do that I need to turn you into one of us,” he said with a grin. “The thing is that I’m addicted to flesh, especially as pretty and tasteful as yours.” He sat down and lightly stroked her naked leg with the tip of his fingers. Hermione shivered by his touch, quickly she pulled her legs beneath her. “Lately I have not been able to control myself when I’m about to bite someone, and I often end up killing them.” Fenrir grabbed the chain that ran from the tree to her arm. “But I know of a way that will keep me from killing my prey.” Hermione felt ill by the way he spoke about her; or anyone else for that matter.

With the help of the chain, Fenrir pulled her arm towards him. Slowly he pushed the sweater up her arm, revealing her pale skin. “Such tenderness,” he softly whispered. Hermione stared at him in shock as he lowered his head closer to her arm, licking it. A shiver passed through her when she felt his hot tongue on her skin. She had a strong urge to pull her arm out of his grip, and wash it with mud and poison berries.

Fenrir turned his attention back to Hermione after his taste. “The only way I can avoid killing my prey, is by marking them. There are two ways I know how to do that; do you wish to hear them? The first is by biting you; the second is a little more intimate.” It took Hermione a few seconds to realize what he meant by the second. “Since I want to be nice, I’ll let you choose which of those ways you want to be marked.” A single touch was enough to make her ill, so sex was completely out of the question, not that she would accept it if he was a handsome prince.

“Biting,” she said, glad her voice wasn’t failing her. He didn’t seem to like her decision, but fortunately it didn’t look like he would force himself on her. When he grabbed her other wrist, and pulled her towards him, she feared the worst. She was also too tired to fight him. That was when she understood why the other werewolf took her out on walks, it was to exhaust her.

“Come here pretty,” Fenrir said in a deep voice as he pulled her over to him. She tried her best to fight, but nothing she did helped. He pulled her down in the mud, and straddled her. The smell was unbearable, but as she fought him, she forgot the stench. Hermione began to have difficulties breathing, but kept her mouth closed since she doubted he cared.

When Fenrir released both her arms she saw her chance, and tried to hurt him with her fists, but it had not the desired effect. Ignoring her feeble attempt to hurt him, he grabbed her sweater and tore it in two. She was glad she still had her bra on, but that didn’t mean she felt less exposed when he stared at her with his hungry gaze. As she was about to cover herself, he grabbed both her wrists and pinned them next to her in the mud.

Like an animal, he attacked her breasts with his tongue, occasionally scaring her by rasping her delicate skin with his sharp teeth, ignoring her pleas and screams. Hermione had no idea for how long he played with her, all she knew was that no matter what she did, she was not able to get away from him.

Hermione wasn’t sure if he stopped because he was satisfied, but she didn’t care. Slowly he moved up her body, until he reached her tender neck. She felt his sharp teeth as they pierced her skin, making Hermione cry out in pain until she thought she would pass out. When his teeth was buried in her neck, he paused, allowing her to breathe again. Tears of pain ran down Hermione’s face, disappearing in the cold rain. When he was done, he slowly pulled his teeth out of her, causing her to scream again.

“There my pretty,” he said in a twisted tone. “I only need to close your wounds and then you should be ready for tonight.” Hermione gasped every time his tongue brushed against her pierced skin, closing the bleeding wounds.

Hermione stayed quiet as he completed the closing of her wounds, and moved off her. She thought that once he was done he would leave, but he continued to lie next to her. She could feel the heat from his body, warming her cold and broken body. Not wanting to recognize his presence, she kept her eyes closed.

“When they have their precious information, I’ll be allowed to do whatever I want with you, doesn’t that sound nice?” Hermione doubted her answer would be appreciated, so she continued to stay silent. “I have a lot of things I would love to do with a fresh piece of meat like you.” She felt his finger on her neck, which sent an unpleasant feeling through her body. She clenched her eyes harder, hoping it would somehow make the finger disappear, but he was still touching her.

“A few more hours my pretty, and then I’ll be able to fully taste you.” Hermione didn’t like the thought of him tasting her, but knew there was little she could do to escape him.

She wanted to move away from his touch, but the pain in her shoulder stopped her from moving far. Hermione feared he would stay next to her until the full moon, but he left after another few minutes. 

Not long after he left, Hermione began to feel ill, like she had a horrible fever that would not go away. She trembled, and went from hot to cold within a few seconds. Not wanting to lie down in the cold any longer, she tried to stand up, but that was easier said than done now that she was even weaker than before.

She was half way up when the werewolf boy came over to her, and unlocked the cuff. She thought he wanted to take her on another trip and was prepared to tell him to get the hell away from her, but he did not do the familiar gesture for her to follow him, instead he walked away.

Hermione stared after him, confused, wondering why he released her and just walked away. She doubted he wanted to help, but there wasn’t any other reason for him to do it.

Slowly she managed to move away from the werewolf camp, hoping she would find a tree she could climb in. The darkness made it difficult for her to see, so for all she knew she might have passed a tree she could climb in. The sudden changes in her body temperature, combined with the lack of energy, as well as the lack of blood, made it impossible for her to get far enough. Several times she stumbled on something sharp, and had to stop. No matter what problem she faced, it wouldn’t stop her from continuing, she was after all a Gryffindor.

She wasn’t sure how far away she got when she heard the first howling. Nervously she stared into the darkness, hoping the wolves were heading into the opposite direction. Feeling the adrenaline rush through her body, she turned her back against the wolves, and ran. Her steps were heavy against the ground, but she could not stop, not if she valued her life.

It took a while before she heard anything besides her own feet. It took her a few seconds to make out the sound, which sounded a lot like an animal running. Hermione was smart enough to know what it was, and desperately tried run faster. No matter how fast she ran, the wolf kept gaining in on her. Just as she was about to swing, she was brutally knocked over by a beast.

Everything happened so fast that Hermione barely had a chance to bring her hand in front of her face as she fell straight towards a tree. Hermione screamed when the bark of the tree ripped the skin of her arm, but that pain was nothing compared to what happened to next.

She was barely on the ground before she felt claws ripping through her thigh, left arm and side. She tried everything she knew to make him release her, but he ignored her feeble attempt.

As she tried to reach out for a large branch, she felt a horrible pain in her right arm. Screaming, she tried to push him off, but all that happened was that his teeth dug deeper into her arm. Blood was gushing out of the new wounds, turning her dirty sweater a deep red. Feeling weaker every second, she decided to give up; hopefully death would take her quickly.

Just as she believed her final seconds had come, he surprised her by releasing her arm. The withdrawal of his teeth was as bad as the insertion, but she was too weak to make any sounds.

She watched the wolf as he began to lick her wound through her sweater. If he hadn’t said a single word about being the one to change her, she would still have known it was Fenrir because of the patterns around his ears. Normally she wouldn’t be able to see the colour difference, but something happened that allowed her to see more of the dark night.

When the wounds were closed, he lay down next to her, which shocked Hermione. She thought his behaviour earlier was extremely strange, but lying next to her after brutally biting her, was not something she expected from him.

The first she noticed was that her body temperature stopped changing every other second, but it was soon replaced with pain she believed was the beginning of her transformation.

Her skin itched, her insides throbbed, and all she wanted to do was to rip the skin off her body. She knew what would happen, and feared it now more than ever. All she could do while the bones in her body shifted was to scream until her throat was sore.

The physical change was painful and scary, but nothing compared to when she felt her mind slowly loose grip with her human side. She could still think, but she had limited control over her body.

When it was all over, she looked around the forest, surprised by how much she could see. What she saw as dark shadows before, was now clear like it was the middle of the day. Her vision wasn’t the only thing that changed, her hearing and her smell increased, allowing her to experience the world in a new way. 

Hermione discovered that she still had some control over her body as she stood up, and clumsily ran away from Fenrir. She wondered what Voldemort was talking about when he said she had to obey Fenrir, she did not feel any pull towards him whatsoever. 

Fenrir must have expected her to run, because he wasn’t far behind her. Hermione doubted she would be able to run from him, but she didn’t let those thoughts take her down. It didn’t take long before he was next to her, and attacked her with his strong jaw.

Luckily for her, the hide was thick and his teeth didn’t go straight through as it would have if she was still human. What she didn’t know was that even if Fenrir wanted to, he could not fully hurt her since she was a newborn. When he bit into her she yelped and fell, rolling on the ground until her body was stopped by a large tree.

As she lay there, trying to overcome the pain, she could feel her human side being swallowed by the animal, until she obeyed the animal instincts. She stared up at Fenrir, who was slightly exposing his teeth. Against her will she instantly submitted to his domination, and whimpered as she exposed her underbelly. 

When she had fully submitted, he acted normally again. Hermione followed him with her eyes as he moved further away from her, signing he wanted her to follow him. She was determined to disobey him, but no matter what she wished, she stood up and walked behind him like the submissive wolf she was.

After a while of pacing through the forest, Hermione could smell fresh blood, and she craved it. She wanted to run to the kill, but didn’t dare do anything when Fenrir was there. When they finally reached the prey Hermione slowly walked closer to the dead animal, trying to grab a bite. She didn’t get very close to the animal before one of the other wolfs roared at her. The animal in her recognized the wolf as the alpha female, as well as the naked female she met when she was first captured.

Hermione ignored the kill when she understood that there was a live animal close by. Hermione followed the wolves as they ran away from the already dead animal. Because she was a newborn, her skills were not developed yet, and she could not hear every sound the other werewolves heard.

Working together with three other werewolves, they managed to take down the small deer. She wasn’t able to do much damage, but she did try.

Because the other wolves did not bark at her as she walked closer to the deer, she took a large bite out the animal. If she was human she would have found her action horrifying, but as a wolf she loved every second of it. The animal side was so strong that she didn’t notice when her human side faded away into darkness.

-o-

The next day Hermione was brutally woken up by someone kicking her side. Yelping, she sat up, only to shamefully realise she was naked on the ground. Covering her body with her hands she looked up at the one who painfully woke her up, it was the woman she saw with Fenrir, the woman she now knew now was the alpha female. 

“Behave, Melanie,” a dark voice said from behind the trees. Hermione didn’t need to look at the newcomer since she knew his voice well by now. Quickly she looked around for something to cover her naked body with, but having to give up when she knew there was nothing she could use.

“Why? She’s nothing but a whore, a Ministry whore.” Hermione knew better than to speak her mind around the alpha female. Slightly nervous, as well as fascinated, she stared at the werewolves as they tried to dominate each other with their stare. 

“A whore takes money for her services; I thought you of all people knew that.” Hermione could only watch as the woman screamed in rage before lifting one of her fingers against Fenrir. 

“At least you’ll never have her,” the woman said firmly before running away. Fenrir watched Melanie a few seconds before walking into the opposite direction of her. Hermione didn’t know what their problems were, but she must be a part of their problem.

Because she did not feel the cold, she forgot all about her lack of clothes, until the girl that used to bring her water offered Hermione a cloak.

“Thank you,” Hermione whispered, not expecting the girl to answer her. When the young girl replied, Hermione was surprised. “You can speak?” Hermione stupidly asked as she buttoned the cloak, hiding her naked body.

“Yes,” the girl answered. “I’m just not allowed to speak to anyone who is not our kind.”

“Is that some kind of law?” She knew packs might have their own rules, but not speaking to anyone who were not werewolves sounded a little foolish.

“It’s an order,” the girl said as she slowly took a step further away from Hermione. “I assume there’s no point asking if you’re hungry, considering how much you ate yesterday.”

Hermione tried to remember what happened the previous night, after Fenrir bit her. Her memories slowly returned, and she was reminded about her animalistic behaviour. When she remembered the poor animal she joined to bring down, and then eating, she felt sick. Unable to hold back the sickness, she bent over and threw up. As her stomach calmed down, she felt a hand on her back, comforting her. “It will get better, you’ll see.”

Hermione did not question her, but that did not mean she enjoyed the thought of being a werewolf. “It might get better, but I doubt I’ll live to see another full moon.” Hermione doubted they would keep her after they had all the information they wanted.

“I know it seem pretty bad in the beginning, but it will get better if you don’t mind this kind of life.” The girl stared into the horizon, lost in her own thoughts.

“I’ll still be a prisoner,” Hermione said, refusing to accept that things would get better.

“I’m a prisoner myself,” she told Hermione. “At least you’ll have the chance to leave the pack once this quest is over; I will never be able to leave.”

“Why not?” Hermione asked.

“Because of my cousin,” the girl said. Hermione stared at the girl, wondering what was really going on in the pack. “She’s the alpha female.”

Hermione could see that the young girl was not happy about the fact that her cousin was the alpha female, who Hermione knew was abusive and had a bad temper. The girl suddenly turned her head towards the camp, before leaving Hermione all alone.

She thought it was odd nobody chained her up again, and that nobody even paid any attention to her. Feeling daring, she decided to run, hoping nobody paid her any attention.

The first thing she noticed was how different everything felt now that she was a werewolf. Her feet did not hurt as she stepped on a twig or stone, like it used to, and she was not cold anymore, or in pain. She did not like being a werewolf, but she could not deny that her body had changed, into something more efficient.

She didn’t know how far she walked before a strange feeling washed over her, making her feel woozy. She ignored the feeling and continued on her escape, only to slow down when she felt a pull back towards the camp. Confused, she looked around the forest, expecting to see something or someone. When she was sure she was completely alone she continued on her escape.

When she felt the pull a second time, she heard a voice as well, but she wasn’t able to make out what it was saying. Startled, she stopped again, fearing someone was close. She was about to continue, when the voice returned, and this time she understood the words. ’Come back’, it whispered. Hermione didn’t want to obey the voice, but her body did not obey her.

Possessed by the calling, she turned and walked towards the voice. 

She didn’t walk far before she met the person behind the voice. He was walking towards her, smiling. She stared back, wishing looks really could kill.

’Remove the robe’, the same voice said. Hermione stared at him as his smile grew; enjoying the power he had over her.

“No,” she said firmly. Sadly, her hands did not obey her and slowly reached for the buttons on the cloak. “Stop this!” She screamed. The only reply she got was an amused smile as he stared at her fingers, which repeated the same motion until her robe was fully open. Her fingers did pause a few times, and every time it gave her hope that she would eventually disobey his orders.

Hermione tried to look away as he could see her naked body, cursing him as well as herself when she blushed. “Why are you doing this?” Hermione did not dare look upon him as she asked, fearing it would only make things more difficult for her.

“Because I want you.” His answer did not calm her; it did however heat her body in a way she did not want.

Wanting answers, she continued. “Are you going to rape me?” She heard him as he moved closer to her.

“No,” he answered. Knowing he would not rape her slightly calmed her down, enough for her to actually dare and look up at him, her maker.

When she noticed that he was reaching out for one of her breasts, she took two steps backwards, surprising both of them. ’Stand still,’ he ordered. She tried to fight his order, but found it difficult and exhausting. He grabbed her breast and pinching her delicate nipple. Hermione closed her eyes for a second before quickly opening them, hoping he could not see her blush.

Fenrir licked his lips and took a step closer to her. “I do hope I’ll be able to touch every part of you one day.” The tone he used sent unwanted tingling through her body, which to her shock settled between her legs. She knew well what was happening, but did not want to acknowledge it. As he rubbed her nipple with his finger, she almost gasped in pleasure. Luckily she managed to stay in control and keep her mouth closed.

Hermione watched him as he leaned down to her breasts, and tasted the nipple he just played with. When he stood up again, he looked at her without the same lust as before. “Sadly for me, there is someone else who wish to meet you right now.” Hermione watched him carefully, wondering what he planned to do next. He ordered her to close her robe and follow him, this time by actually opening his mouth.

He didn’t need to tell her where he would take her, she remembered what Fenrir’s orders were before he took her with him to the werewolf camp for the first time; bring her back once it was done.

As they walked closer to the large tent that belonged to Voldemort, Hermione began to count the number of Death Eaters she saw. She managed to count every one until she reached seventy, after that they were standing too close, and walking too fast, for her to count them only once. She guessed there was more than two hundred Death Eaters, which was way more than the ministry expected.

As they entered the tent, Hermione wondered just how long he had been in the forest, and how much of the forest they have searched. She was brought out of her thoughts when Voldemort entered the room.

“I’m assuming it’s done since she is here?” From the corner of her eye she could see Fenrir nodding. “Show me,” Voldemort said with a smile that sent shivers through her body, and not in a good way.

Fenrir nodded again before he turned his attention towards Hermione. “Why don’t you take off your cloak,” he said in an amused tone. Hermione stared at him, scared to expose herself like that in front of Voldemort, the Dark Lord of her time.

She was no fool and knew why he chose such a humiliating order. Not only would Voldemort see he could control her, but he would be able to enjoy watching her as well.

Hermione shook her head and wrapped her hands around her body, like she expected the clothes to fall off her body.

“I thought you said you’re in control,” Voldemort said as he walked over to his chair and sat down.

“She’s a strong one my Lord, fights my every command. Normally it would piss me off, but she does the opposite, she intrigues me.” Hermione did not like to think that she intrigued him, but there was little she could do about it. “Remove your cloak,” Fenrir said in a more determined voice. Her arms slowly unwrapped and began to undo the buttons, following his orders until she managed to gain a little control and stop.

“I can see she’s strong; let’s only hope she will tell me what I want to know.” Fenrir agreed before he walked next to Hermione.

“Remove your cloak,” he said a third time. Unlike before, he was now standing next to her, slowly running his nails across her exposed shoulder. The closeness between them, as well as his touch, made it difficult for her to concentrate. In the end she lost all control over her body and undressed.

When all the buttons were undone, Fenrir slowly pulled off her cloak, revealing her naked body to Voldemort who seemed to find everything amusing.

“I see why you don’t mind her disobedience,” Voldemort said, amused. Hermione did not like the way he spoke, and neither the way he looked at her. “Can she do other tricks?” Voldemort continued, making Hermione feel worse than before.

“All she needs is a little push, my Lord, and she will obey my every word.” Hermione did not like the way he stared at her, like she was nothing more than entertainment.

“Make her touch herself.” Hermione’s mouth opened as she looked from one man to the other. Voldemort didn’t look half as excited as Fenrir.

“No!” she screamed, and backed away from them. Unfortunately for her, Fenrir’s control was stronger than her determination. Fenrir grabbed her arm and pulled her back. “Touch yourself,” he whispered into her ear in a dark voice.

“No,” she said out loud. When she felt her hands moving down her body, she closed her eyes and tried to keep her tears away, crying would make her situation worse. “No,” she repeated again when she felt the tears run down her face. Before she knew it, she felt her warmth as her fingers slowly caressed her entrance, before her fingers disobeyed her wish and entered her.

She continued a few seconds, before Voldemort interrupted them. “Enough of this,” he said in a bored voice. She felt the whispering from before, ordering her to stop, something she gladly did. “I need answers, right now. I assume you know what will happen if you fail, don’t you?” Hermione wasn’t sure which of them he was talking to, but guessed it was Fenrir since he nodded.

The voice returned again, ordering her to put on her robe back on. Hermione thought it was strange Fenrir wanted her to dress herself since she knew well enough he wanted to see more of her.

“Tell me princess, where is the stone?” Hermione wondered if Voldemort thought she knew the answer, something she didn’t.

“Tell him everything you know,” Fenrir ordered with a sharper voice than before. Hermione didn’t care, but she couldn’t help wondering what the cause was of the sudden change was.

She would soon discover the reason when the alpha female entered the tent almost three minutes later. When Melanie saw Hermione, she did not look happy. Ignoring the woman, Hermione tried to keep her mouth shut about the map, only to fail and tell them everything. She told Voldemort about the stone, the powers they knew it possessed, and everything else she knew about her quest, which wasn’t a lot. She paid close attention to Voldemort’s face as she told him about all those things. By his expressions, it looked like most of the information was completely new for him.

“Is that all?” Voldemort asked when she was done, clearly not satisfied about the little information she had. Fenrir grabbed her arm and stared at her intensely. Hermione felt the familiar voice force her to tell them everything she knew.

“If we knew the location of the stone it would be in our possession already,” she said determined. She also wanted to add that Voldemort would be dead as well, but doubted he would appreciate it. Irritated, Voldemort walked back to his chair and sat down. With his hands folded in his lap, he stared at the map.

“Since we know everything,” the alpha female said, interrupting them. “Then I guess we can kill her.” Feeling bold, Hermione stared at the woman, refusing to back down when Melanie tried to show her strength and position.

“It seem like you have your hands full with these two,” Voldemort told Fenrir, who ordered Melanie to back off.

“Both are strong my Lord, and while I don’t mind slapping either one of them, I do not like too much trouble in my pack.”

“Then let us fight till death,” Melanie growled at him.

Not wanting to fight, Hermione stepped back and lowered her head, believing that as an alpha she would appreciate it. Unfortunately for Hermione, her action did not have the effect she wished it had. “Watch your back bitch; I’ll get you one day.” With a swift movement, she left the tent.

“As much as a fight between two girls sounds fun to watch, I’ve got better things to do right now. This girl is of no more use to me, you may do whatever you wish with her.” Voldemort nodded to Fenrir before he turned around and walked into the room Hermione guessed was his private quarter.

Hermione expected Fenrir to order her to follow, but he did no such thing. Knowing better than to try and run while she was in the Death Eater camp, she silently followed him.

-o-

When they returned to the camp, Fenrir announced he had to leave for a few days on a mission. Hermione did not care that he would be gone; it meant she didn’t have to worry about him trying to harass her.

She would soon discover that Fenrir was not her biggest threat. As soon as he was gone, Melanie decided to show Hermione just how much she hated her. Every time she passed Hermione she would push her, hit her, or even try and scratch Hermione with her long nails. Not wanting to be hurt by the psychopath, Hermione decided to sleep further away from the camp.

She wanted to escape, but every time she walked further away from the camp, she realised a wolf was watching her.

From time to time, Hermione would feel a calling; because it was weak she could easily ignore it. She would discover later the calling belonged to Melanie, who was not pleased with Hermione’s disobedience.

Hermione would then experience just how evil Melanie could be when she hit and kicked Hermione till Hermione lay broken on the ground. When Melanie was pleased with Hermione’s state, she laughed and left.

Anne would join Hermione’s side as soon as she was sure Melanie would not return. Hermione knew now why Anne did not dare to leave the pack, Melanie was crazy.

“I brought you some water,” the girls said as she helped Hermione sit. “Don’t worry, the werewolf gene makes you heal fast.” Hermione was glad that at least one person dared speak with her, even if they didn’t talk much. 

The abuse continued two more days before Fenrir finally returned. For once, Hermione was glad he was back. She also wondered where he went for four days, but knew it would be a waste of time to ask him; he would most likely ignore her, or do something that would make Melanie even more jealous.

Thinking the smartest thing to do was to stay away from both Melanie and Fenrir she avoided the camp as much as possible by sitting by the edge, staring into the forest, wishing she was back in her warm bed.

It didn’t take long before her thoughts were interrupted by a dark voice. “What’s happened to you?” Fenrir asked, sounding slightly worried.

“That bitch Melanie,” she answered shortly, not caring if he would punish her for being rude against the alpha female.

“She’s extremely jealous, which has only worsened after she was turned.” Since Hermione did not care about Melanie’s life before or after she was turned, she chose not to answer Fenrir.

’Look at me’, a voice told her. Not in the mood to fight, she turned her head and stared at him. “I never thought you’re the kind that would let someone walk all over you.” The way he said it sounded slightly encouraging, but Hermione did not want to be encouraged to fight someone. Thinking he was done she turned her head away from him. ’Stand up,’ he continued. Tired of his games she did as he asked and faced him.

“Why can’t you open your mouth instead of using your power? It’s not like my ears aren’t working.” When she realised he was smiling she stopped, continuing only when she was sure it was not a sadistic smile. “And I’m sick of being here, doing nothing at all. At least retrieve some of my books from my bag so I can read.”

Fenrir then asked her something she had not expected to hear in a werewolf pack. “You like learning?” She thought it was a strange question coming from him, especially since she thought he cared only about himself. Firmly she nodded before trying to take a step away from him, tired of his stupid behaviour.

She wasn’t able to take more than two steps before he brutally grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. “Release me,” she growled at him.

“And what will you do if I don’t obey?” She knew at once what he wanted to do; she could see it on his smile, and his hungry eyes. Desperate to get away she tried to hit him, but even with her new strength she was not able to hurt him.

“Release me,” she repeated, this time kicking him, still without any effect. Suddenly, he attacked her neck with his tongue and teeth. 

“You taste good,” he whispered against her neck. Hermione did not like to be tasted, especially not by a man that enjoyed to kill.

“Please don’t bite,” she begged, fearing his teeth as much as she feared meeting Melanie again. As soon as she begged he opened his mouth and scraped her delicate neck with his sharp teeth.

“One day I’m going to fully taste you, and you will enjoy it,” he growled, sending shivers through her body.

Luckily for her, it didn’t take long before he was done. Pleased about his taste, he stared at her. “I’m not afraid of you,” she said calmly, hoping he didn’t know just how much of a lie that was. He did not reply, instead he smiled while slowly caressing her arms with his fingers.

“You better go back to the camp, it’s not safe out alone tonight.”

Confused, she asked why. She almost expected him to say that it was because he decided it, but he surprised her by answering truthfully.

“Tomorrow it’s all hallows eve, and on that day, most enchanted forests are known for bringing back the dead. This forest might not allow magic, but it’s filled with magical creatures, as well as many sad deaths.” While listening to his explanation, she counted the days since she was captured, surprised at how fast time passed. The month ending did not only mean she’s been a prisoner for more than a week, but also that it wouldn’t be long till another agent was sent into the forest.

Knowing it would be stupid to stay out alone when he warned her, she decided to head back to the camp. It was more difficult than she thought when she realised he was still holding her. ’Kiss me’. Hermione stared at him, shocked at the way he used his power.

She did not like him, but she knew that if she didn’t obey he would still get his kiss. Slowly she leaned closer to him, standing up on her toes to reach his lips. Because the kiss was short, she feared he would demand another one, but he seemed to be satisfied.

As she waited for him to release her, she realised one strange thing, he did not smell horrible anymore. She first thought he might have taken a bath, but knew he had not when she noticed all the dirt on his skin and clothes. The most logical explanation was that since she was now a werewolf she enjoyed the smell of rotten meat.

“Next time I expect a tongue,” he said before slowly releasing her, but not before he touched her breasts.

“How dare you!” she screamed while trying to slap his hands away as he laughed. Hating the way he reacted to her anger, she left him. All she had to worry about now was meeting Melanie, and Fenrir calling her back for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

First, nothing happened on all hallows eve, it wasn’t until late that night ghosts and demons returned from the depth of the earth in search for flesh. When Hermione saw the evil on the ground she was glad Fenrir knew about them, and ordered his whole pack high up in the trees.

Hermione sat in a tall tree with Anne and a boy named Tom. She had never seen the boy before, and guessed it was because he was too afraid to talk to her.

They watched the demons crawl on the ground, searching for the living they knew was there. Hermione found Fenrir creepy, but he was nothing compared to the way the demons crawled on the ground. Not even Voldemort sent as many chills through her body.

An hour had barely passed before they heard screams coming from the forest. Based on the direction she knew it came from the Death Eaters’ camp; either they did not know about the demons, or they didn’t care. While Hermione did not like anyone dead she did not feel sorry for the men and women that met the demons that night.

“What’s happening?” Anne asked frightened.

Hermione hushed her as she pulled the girl closer, trying to calm her down. The boy looked almost just as scared, but he refused to admit it, like most boys did. It also didn’t help that he had never spoken with Hermione before.

Fenrir did not take a chance that anyone should fall off the trees while they slept, and made sure all of them were tied up with rope. Hermione wasn’t sure how long it took before the two next to her fell asleep, but she worried too much to be able to forget about the darkness in the night.

Trying to stay awake, as well as to keep her mind sharp, she repeated her Auror’s test. Her calmness was interrupted by a voice, which didn’t take her long to figure out who it belonged to. But unlike before when he used his powers, this was different, he was not ordering her to do anything, instead he spoke to her. ’I wish I was in a tree next to you’. Hermione found it slightly disturbing he said something like that while they were in their situation.

Looking at the other tree tops to see where he might be, she found him in one of the further treed, with Melanie sleeping on him. Hermione did not know how the telepathy thing worked so she stared at him and thought something nasty, hoping the message reached him.

’What a dirty mouth you have, can’t wait to taste more of it.’ Hermione looked away, both in shock her message reached him and from the thought of kissing him. The worst was when she felt her cheeks heat, which was horrible because she did not like that kind of reaction to a man that wanted to use her. Refusing to accept it was her true feeling, she decided she felt like that because she hadn’t been with a man in a long time.

’Stay away from me you creep,’ Hermione thought back, hoping the message reached him this time as well.

’Nobody but you would dare to speak to me like that, and nobody but you would get away with it.’ Hermione hated the way he made her feel like she was something special. 

Deciding the best thing would be to ignore him for the rest of the night, she stared at the ground, scouting for the demons. Fenrir informed them demons could not climb trees because they were dark creatures, and therefore had to stay close to the ground; knowing that slightly calmed her down, but she could still not sleep.

Fenrir did contact her again, several times, but Hermione refused to answer. Eventually he gave up, which she appreciated.

It wasn’t that long till the sun raised and the demons returned back into their darkness. Hermione watched the shadows as they drifted away from the light and into the shadows.

The werewolves slowly woke up, but nobody moved before Fenrir gave them the order. They waited till the sun touched every dark shadow on the ground. When Hermione made sure both Anne and Tom were safe on the ground, she walked further away from the camp since she didn’t want to meet Melanie.

She was far into the forest when she noticed a man standing in front of her. “What do you want?” she asked.

“I think you know what I want.” Slowly he walked towards her, with a confident smile that annoyed her. “I think you know I can’t have you, and that’s the reason you keep fighting me like you do.”

“That’s not the only reason,” she said as he circled around her.

“What other reason do you have?” he asked. She was about to answer him when she felt his hand on her shoulder.

Not wanting him to think he had won, she took a step away from him as she turned around. “I refuse to just lie down and accept my future, especially a future where I’ll end up dead.”

When he walked towards her again, she continued to back away. “Why do you think you’ll end up dead?”

“I’m not a fool. If Voldemort doesn’t give the order I’m sure Melanie will find a way.” Fenrir seemed to agree with Hermione’s points, which did not calm her down. ’Stop’, Fenrir ordered. Hermione wished she knew it beforehand so she could fight it. Unable to refuse him this time she stopped. “Why can’t you leave me alone? Let me enjoy the last time I have on this planet.” He didn’t seem to care about her plead; instead he reached out for her.

“Kiss me,” he ordered. Hermione did not want to play his twisted game, but knew it would be difficult to fight every order he gave.

“You better not make a habit of this,” she said firmly as she walked over to him and lightly kissed him. She was about to pull away when he grabbed her waist and kept their lips together. Feeling violated she tried to hit and push him away. Luckily for her the kiss ended a few seconds later. “Are you crazy!” she screamed at him as she tried to get away from his grasp. “Or do you just like to rape everyone?”

“The answer to both your questions used to be no, until I met you.”

“And what about evil?” she asked, refusing to allow him to think he was a good man until she came into the picture.

“No one is perfect,” he answered before he released her. She turned around and was about to walk away from him when he stopped her. “The Dark Lord requests our presence.” Knowing she could not run away from him or Voldemort she turned around and silently followed Fenrir.

As they got closer to the Death Eater camp she could see empty pits, which she would soon discover were graves. She knew the demons were evil and dangerous, but she had underestimated how deadly they really were. “What happened?” she asked, breaking her silence. Luckily for her, he did not punish her for speaking like Melanie did.

“Some of the demons yesterday had the ability to possessed people, and made them want to assassinate each other. Other demons tortured their souls till they died.” It wasn’t until they got closer to the camp that she saw just how many Death Eaters were wounded and killed.

The first thing she noticed when they entered the tent, was that Voldemort was not in a good mood. “As you can see Fenrir, we have had a hard night. How is your pack?”

“We slept in the trees like birds tonight my Lord, the forest ground is never safe all hallows eve,” Fenrir said with a short nod.

“Maybe I should have come to you for advice, then my men would not have tried to kill each other.” Voldemort ignored them as he walked towards the torture room. Scared Voldemort wanted to torture her for what happened to his men, she tried to back away, only to stop when Fenrir ordered her to stay still. “A few of my men were stupid enough to try and kill me, unsuccessfully of course. Some survived, but not without punishment.”

’Follow me,’ Fenrir ordered as Voldemort vanished into the torture room. What Hermione saw when she entered the room did not shock her, but it was not a pretty sight. Three Death Eaters were tied up to three different devises; two looked like they were half dead, while the third looked more nervous than Hermione felt.

“As you can see, two have already received their punishments. All that’s left is the third.” Hermione stared at the unfortunate man that tried to kill Voldemort, scared of what would happen to him. “If you would be so kind,” Voldemort said next to Hermione as he offered her a whip.

’Take it,’ Fenrir’s voice ordered her. She wanted to fight them, but failed as her hand reached for the handle. She could see that Voldemort was pleased. ’Whip him,’ Fenrir’s commanded.

“No!” she screamed. Voldemort did not look amused now that she refused. “I don’t want to do it,” she continued.

“Fenrir,” Voldemort spoke calmly.

Fenrir nodded before he turned around to Hermione. ’Hit him,’ he said as he grabbed Hermione’s hair and pulled hard. Hermione moaned when he the pain was almost unbearable. “It’s an order,” he continued out loud.

Hermione would have continued refusing if she didn’t feel sharp nails on her chest, ripping her skin. She screamed as she tried to get away from him. “Do it,” he said when he pulled his nails out of her skin.

Unable to fight the order for much longer, she held the whip tightly in her hand, and lashed the third Death Eater. The sound of the whip hitting his body, and his screams, made her ill. No matter what she did, she could not stop herself, not even for a fragment of a second.

Hermione did not know how long the torture continued, but in the end the man was barely making sounds as the whip crossed his skin. Hermione’s vision was blurred from her tears, but she never once missed his broken body.

“That’s enough,” Voldemort said. Fenrir mentally ordered Hermione to stop, which she gladly did. “I think they learned their lessons by now.” Voldemort said as he stared at the three Death Eaters. When he was done gazing at the three bodies, he turned around and stared at Hermione. “She needs more training, hesitation is not good.” Hermione wasn’t sure if Fenrir’s nod was because he agreed, or because Voldemort required an answer, but she knew Fenrir enjoyed her fighting.

“I’ll try my best my Lord, but it’s not easy to train her when Melanie is around.”

“I know some females can be jealous. Either way, I trust you’ll train this to be a perfect fighter for our cause.” Fenrir nodded again. They were soon released, something Hermione appreciated.

As she followed Fenrir away from the Death Eater camp, she stared at her hand that still had the imprint of the whip handle, wondering how long it would be there to remind her of her hideous action.

“With a few exceptions, I think you did well tonight,” Fenrir said when they were far enough away from the Death Eater camp. “I just need to get rid of Melanie so I can teach you the basics of the werewolf life.” Hermione stared at him, wondering what exactly he meant by get rid of. Knowing how he wanted Hermione it could easily mean more than sending Melanie on a quest far away.

“I don’t want to be taught that,” Hermione said calmly.

Fenrir chuckled, “I’m afraid you don’t have a choice in this matter.” She knew there wasn’t much she could do, and chose to stay silent the rest of the walk.

-o-

It wasn’t until the next day that Hermione understood why she was ordered to torture the Death Eater; it was a test to see if Hermione was worth training. Hermione listened as Melanie yelled at Fenrir, telling him that if he spent even a single second teaching Hermione the werewolf way, she would rip Hermione’s heart out, even if it meant disobeying Fenrir.

Melanie was easily silenced when Fenrir slapped her across her cheek. Furiously, Melanie stared at Fenrir before she left the camp. Hermione thought that since Melanie was gone she could finally relax, but Fenrir had other plans for her.

All it took was a simple order from him and she followed him into the forest, until they reached a clearing. He began to tell her about the different skills a werewolf possessed; speed, strength, and agile. Hermione did not want to be trained to be a soldier for Voldemort, but she couldn’t help admiring Fenrir and his skills as he showed her the different skills.

It didn’t take long before training became all Hermione thought about, forgetting all about the war and Voldemort. When Fenrir stopped, Hermione thought she had done something wrong. “Its dinner time,” he said. That was when she realised just how hungry she was. After dinner, they returned and continued training, something Hermione was glad for since she had done nothing for more than a week.

Because Melanie hadn’t returned the next day, Fenrir decided to continue their training. Like the previous day Hermione forgot about food as she ran around the forest, avoiding obstacles Fenrir scattered around the training area.

When Hermione woke up the third day she thought Fenrir would continue with their training, only to discover that he had left on a mission. Feeling slightly betrayed, Hermione walked out into the forest by herself, hoping a walk would clear her mind and calm her down.

Lost in her own thoughts she walked deeper into the forest, not expecting to meet anyone. That was when she struck.

All Hermione heard before she was pushed down was someone shouting whore. Without thinking Hermione grabbed her attacker and kicked her away. She watched Melanie as she flew though the air and crashed against a large tree, glad she had learned how to use her powers.

Because Melanie was a werewolf as well, the hit did not hurt her badly, and she was able to return as soon as she was up on her feet again. Hermione quickly stood and prepared herself for another hit. Melanie did not disappoint when she struck at Hermione, just as Fenrir did during the training. Having learned what to do when someone attacked her like that, she was able to avoid the hit.

Every time Melanie failed to cause damage she would scream and attacked Hermione harder, which did nothing to hurt Hermione. Since Hermione only defended herself, she was not as exhausted as Melanie, who was making more mistakes for every time she attacked.

Hermione tried to get away from her, because even if she could protect herself she was not able to stop Melanie. Hermione tried to run, but Melanie was faster and easily caught up with her.

They continued the game of cat and mouse another fifteen minutes before Hermione realised that Melanie would not give up as long as Hermione was still breathing.

Nervous about the outcome that most likely would come; Hermione stopped running and attacked Melanie, who had not expected it. Hermione managed to immobilize Melanie a few seconds before the older woman untangled herself and pin Hermione beneath her.

The game continued like that a while, both females having the upper hand a few seconds before they switched. Hermione had not learned how to fully use her potential, and became exhausted, but she would not give up as long as the only way out was death.

As Hermione feared she would soon die, Melanie made a mistake which cost her the lead. Hermione grabbed her chance and turned Melanie around, pinning her on the ground and twisting her arms until Melanie screamed in pain.

If it was a fair fight Hermione would stand up and be named the winner, but since she doubted Melanie saw it that way, she didn’t dare releasing Melanie.

Since she wasn’t able to hurt Hermione physically, Melanie decided to hurt her mentally. At first she began calling Hermione nasty things, and tell her explicitly what she would do to her once she was on top again. Then she began to tell her what she would do to all her family and friends, how they would suffer for Hermione’s sins.

Hermione did not know how long she was able to hold Melanie, and feared she would indeed get her wish to dissect Hermione. Desperate to end the fight, Hermione called out for Fenrir, hoping the message would reach him even if she did not know where he was, or how far away.

Not wanting to listen to Melanie, Hermione repeated everything Fenrir taught her, stopping only to send new distress calls.

After what felt like forever, she finally heard someone running towards them. She knew by the sound that it was Fenrir, she had spent the last two days learning how to hear sounds that were far away. Melanie stopped threatening Hermione when she heard they were not alone.

“You’ll going to get it now,” the woman said before she laughed madly. Hermione believed Melanie was wrong, but decided not to say anything.

Against Melanie’s belief, Fenrir showed no interest in punishing Hermione, which only angered her. When Fenrir grabbed Melanie by her arm, and lifted her up, she screamed in anger. “Release me you pathetic dog,” Melanie yelled.

“How dare you speak to me like that?” Fenrir growled back. Melanie glared at him, then gasping when she realised something. “You shouldn’t have let her pin you down dear Melanie, now you’ve lost all your rights.” Hermione was confused and tired, and wasn’t really sure what was going on between them.

“How can you choose that bitch over me?” Melanie screamed. “What about all the things I have done for you?” she cried out.

Fenrir turned towards Hermione, ignoring Melanie’s cries. “As the new alpha, you can help me decide the proper punishment.” Hermione stared at him, shocked to hear that she was now the new alpha female.

Confused over the sudden change, Hermione took a few steps backwards until she crashed in a tree. “What?” she said nervously.

“Look at her, she can’t even speak correctly. Take me back Fenrir, I beg you. If you hadn’t come along I would have taken her; so you see, she hasn’t really won.” Hermione watched Melanie as she begged Fenrir, knowing what Fenrir’s answer was.

“If you honour your life you will keep your mouth shut,” Fenrir basked at her. “Do you have any special requests about her faith Hermione?” he asked Hermione.

“No, I don’t wish her any harm.” Melanie might want Hermione dead, but Hermione did not share her lust for blood. Fenrir seemed to accept her as he ordered Melanie to head back to the camp to await further instructions.

Hermione was about to leave as well when Fenrir stopped her by pulling her close to him. “You’re not going anywhere,” he purred into her ear. “My new mate.” Hermione did not know what to say, all she wanted to do was to protect herself from Melanie. If she had known she would be the new alpha she would have thought twice about calling Fenrir.

“No,” she said, refusing to accept it.

“Yes,” he whispered into her ear before licking a trail from her collar bone up to her jaw. “You’re mine now that you beat Melanie.”

“Being the alpha female means I can deny you if I wish,” she said, remembering some of the information from school. An alpha female could deny her mate, and he would have to obey.

“You can deny me access, but I will have you in the end.” Fenrir leaned down and kissed Hermione before releasing her. “Let’s head back to the camp, there’s no point in staying here.” Hermione did not protest to his decision and followed him.

Melanie must have told everyone what happened because everyone knew Hermione was now the new alpha. Every pack member bowed down to show Hermione their submission as she walked past them. Hermione gladly accepted their loyalty, and hoped she would get to know them. 

-o-

Hermione would experience just how different things were as the alpha when she woke up the next day; every wolf in the pack wanted to speak to her. 

Later that day Anne handed her a cup of tea, made out of different herbs which she would not name. Hermione thought it tasted awful, but could not refuse it since it was in preparation for the moon dance that would happen in a few days.

She noticed that her feelings for Fenrir had changed as well. Disobeying him became more difficult, which was since did not want him to win. “Soon, Hermione,” he said right after he licked her neck. Hermione wanted to push him away, but the pull between them was too strong, and she ended up holding him tightly as he tried to avoid making sounds.

Luckily for her, he left her alone the rest of the day, until it was time for sleep. She thought she would sleep in her normal sleeping spot, unbothered by the rest of the pack, but Fenrir had other plans. He would not let her sleep anywhere else than beside him. Hermione tried to argue, telling him she did not wish to sleep next to him, and that she did not feel like she deserved it. He would of course not listen, and in the end she had to give up because he would not let her sleep anywhere else.

When Hermione woke up the next day she was surprised to see that Fenrir was gone, not that she minded it. Having little to do each day, she would usually walk around the camp and see if there was anything she could do, or help out with. And now that Melanie was gone, and she was the alpha, the other wolves didn’t fear her as much.

It was almost lunch time when she suddenly had an urge to take a long walk. Anne wanted to join her, but Hermione wanted to be alone. Hermione thought her behaviour was strange, which made her worry that something was wrong. No matter how hard she tried, she was not able to stop.

When she reached a lake, she had the urge to take a bath. Quickly she undressed, unbuttoning the cloak, and pulling the thin dress over her head. Her dress barely touched the ground before she entered the cold water, which felt quite nice against her warm skin. 

When she heard someone else entering the lake, she covered her naked body and turned around. Her fright was exchanged with anger when she realised who it was.

“It’s only me,” he said with a smile as he walked closer to her. Hermione tried her best to keep her eyes on his face as she realised he was naked as well.

“What did you do to me?” she asked, knowing now what the reason behind her strange behaviour.

“I simply asked you to meet me here. Why? Did you feel different?” For a moment Hermione wanted to lie, but knew it would be idiotic to lie, especially since Fenrir knew a lot about werewolves.

“You know well enough what you did to me, so stop acting like a baboon.” His smile did not change as she criticized him.

Slowly he walked over to her, and placed his hands on her hips. “Just so you know,” he said as he elegantly lifted her up in his arms. “Most people can barely think when I’m controlling them like that.” Hermione stared at him, confused why he told her that. It took her a few moments to put two and two together, and she understood he meant to say that his ordinary tricks did not fully work on her.

The cooling water flowed around them as he walked further in the lake with Hermione in his arms, not stopping until the water reached his waist. When he stopped he gently lowered her down into the water until she could stand by herself. She had not forgotten about her lack of clothes, but nudity was not the worst thing she could experience right then, not when she touched herself in front of Voldemort.

Slowly he washed her by rubbing her skin with his hands. Hermione preferred to be washed with warm water and soap, but since she had no access to either in the wild, she welcomed any type of washing.

“Why doesn’t your control work on me like with others?” she asked while he was rubbing her shoulders.

“I would like to know the answer to that question myself. I have heard of others that have met those who are not as affected by the werewolf powers, but I never believed I would meet one for myself. That might be why I find you so intriguing.” Hermione watched him as he washed her, lost in her own thoughts.

It didn’t surprise her that when he reached her breasts, he spent more time washing cleaning them than her shoulders. Knowing that he was most likely not immune to her body, she did not dare stand close to him.

When he was done, half an hour later, he slowly kissed her neck. Not in the mood to fight him, she let him to do almost anything he wanted, not that she minded the kissing.

Suddenly he stopped, told her to head back to the camp and then left her alone in the water. Hermione watched him as he changed into a wolf and ran. I wonder what changed his mind.

She did not waste any time and quickly washed the rest of her before walking out of the lake. Because she had no towel, she used her cloak to dry herself, before putting on her dirty dress. She looked forward to the day she would be able to put on some clean clothes after a long and nice bath.

Quickly she headed back to the camp, where she waited for him. She did not know why she waited, especially since she did not feel the same possession as before.

As the day ended, and Fenrir had yet returned, Hermione’s mood became more unstable. One minute she hoped he would never return, and in the next she hoped he was safe and was heading back to her in that moment. It took her a while before she realised how bipolar her behaviour was.

Determined to tell him just what she thought about the way he manipulated her feelings until she found it difficult to see what were her own. When she realised he would not return that night, she was angry, frustrated and disappointed. Refusing to sleep next to his place, when he was not there, she walked over to her old location. Shaking her head one last time, she closed her eyes and prayed she would fall asleep quickly.

-o-

Fenrir was gone most of the next day, which wouldn’t bother Hermione if she didn’t spend almost every single minute of the day thinking about him. As an attempt to forget him, she talked with the other pack members, hoping they would tell her about their past and what they liked and hated about their life as a werewolf.

Anne brought her another cup of herb tea, which tasted just as bad as the previous one. Because Hermione did not want to go against the werewolf traditions, she drank the tea without complaining.

Before she knew it, the day had passed and it was once more time for sleep. In the beginning the only thing she could think of was escaping the werewolf pack, but now that she was the alpha, she saw a chance for her to make the lives of the pack members more tolerable. It didn’t mean she never thought about running and never turning back, only that she worried about the rest of the werewolves. She knew not everyone in the pack was friendly, but they respected her, which was a start.

As she lay in her usual spot, she was roughly awakened by Fenrir. She could see that he was not in a good mood. “Why are you sleeping here?” She could see that he was not in a good mood.

“It’s not like I’ve got a bed to sleep in,” she answered cheekily. Hermione believed Fenrir would use his powers and force her to follow him, only to surprise her by lifting her up in his arms and carrying her over to his sleeping spot. When he reached the spot, he threw her on the ground.

Barely avoiding a crash with a tree, she stared at him, furious. “You bastard!” she yelled. It was the last thing she was able to say that night before Fenrir showed her just why nobody should mess with him.

He wrapped his fingers around her throat, squeezing slightly. “Nobody is allowed to call me a bastard, especially not a stupid, incompetent sorceress like you, understood?” Afraid of what he might do, she nodded. “This is your sleeping spot from now on, if I don’t see you here when I come to bed you’ll regret it.”

Hermione wasn’t sure what he would do if she didn’t obey, but it couldn’t be worse than the torture the Death Eater put her through the first day. Forcefully he pushed her down on the ground and lay down next to her.

As he closed his eyes next to her she stared at him, wondering what was the cause for his awful mood. His behaviour was not what shocked her the most; it was that she still didn’t want to leave the pack.

His mood was better the next day, but still far from good. Instinctively she tried to stay out of his way, but it was difficult to do when he mentally ordered her to follow him.

Unable to fight the strong hold he had on her, not that she believed she wanted to fight him when he was in that particular mood, she followed him until they reached a cliff. Nervously Hermione stared at his back, wondering what he planned to do. ’Stand by the edge’, he ordered. Nervously she obeyed him, gathering all her will in case he ordered her to jump.

“What are you planning to do?” she asked nervously.

When she suddenly felt his hands on her shoulders she gasped in terror, fearing he would kill her. She might be able to fight the mental orders, but she was no match to his physical strength. Slowly he pushed her closer to the edge, until she had little to stand on.

Hermione wanted to beg for her life, but doubted he listened to her if his mind was set on killing her. “Are you scared?” he whispered in her ear. She nodded. “Good,” he said before pushing her forward.

When she couldn’t feel anything beneath her feet, she screamed. It took her a few seconds to realise he had not released her. Breathing rapidly she held onto his hands, fearing he would eventually let go of her.

When she was calm, or as calm as she could be in a situation like hers, he pulled her back from the edge and threw her on the ground. “Why did you do that?” she asked, still shaken.

“Did you enjoy being scared like that?” Fenrir asked, confusing Hermione. “Answer me, whore!” he yelled.

While slowly crawling away she answered truthfully, “no.” Fenrir quickly walked over to her, picked her up and pushed her against a tree.

“Then fight back,” he growled at her, scaring her even more. 

For a second Hermione seriously considered fighting him, only to change her mind when she thought of what he might do if she did try to hurt him. Not wanting to be a part of his sick game, she instinctively surrendered by lowering her head and exposing her neck, just like a submissive wolf would.

Because she did everything a submissive wolf would do, she was shocked when he slapped her face. “Don’t give me that crap,” he snapped. He lifted his hand a second time to hit her across the other cheek.

Shouting, she hit his face with her fist, before she tried to scratch him. She was not able to hurt him since he was stronger and had thicker skin, but she would not give up. When he took a step back she saw her exit, and ran.

She didn’t get far before he caught her. His nails dug into her shoulder, causing her to yell in pain as she tried to twist herself out of his sharp grip.

As she tried to hit him again, she felt something strange. Her heart beat harder as the rest of her body slightly shook as cramps pulsed through it. When she felt her organs shifted, she tried to push herself away from Fenrir, who was smiling. After several seconds of the strange cramps, she felt her bones shift, and that was excruciating.

“Just like that,” she heard Fenrir say while she screamed in pain. She had no idea what was happening, but she knew he was responsible for the pain.

When the pain stopped, and she could finally breathe normally, she stared at Fenrir. He looked pleased, which slightly calmed her; at least he knew what happened.

“Did you enjoy your first experience with the wolf inside you? This is the wolf that is not brought out by the moon.” She did not want to learn how to turn into a wolf if it was as painful every time. “If you can control the wolf, you can change into it whenever you want,” he continued, not asking her if she wished to know how to change or not.

She might have been more open to learn how to change if he hadn’t scared her as badly. “I don’t want to be a wolf,” she barked at him.

“A pack leader who does not know how to change will have little status.”

“I don’t want to learn how to become a wolf, and I don’t care about the pack,” she lied. She might not like most of the ideas the pack had, but she still felt responsible for them. “All I want is to go back home.” She thought he would rudely tell her how pathetic she was, but he shocked her by squeezing her face, pushing his sharp nails into her skin.

“No mate of mine shall be as pathetic as an ordinary werewolf. You will learn how to change.” Hermione knew she was now the alpha female, but chose to ignore the thought of being his mate.

“I don’t want to be your mate,” she said determined.

“I don’t give a crap about your wishes, you fought Melanie and took her place; and now you’re mine.” Hermione wanted to continue denying him, but he continued before she had a chance to say a single word. “We’ll continue later, right now I have to meet the Dark Lord,” he said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him back to the camp.

When she was back in the camp, he ordered several of the werewolves to keep an eye on her, before he left. Hermione knew that no matter how hard she tried, no wishing would keep him from returning and continuing the training.

When Anne brought her another cup with the strange herb tea, Hermione decided to take control of her life. “I don’t want it,” she told the girl.

“But it’s on Fenrir’s orders,” she said, slightly scared. Hermione could only imagine what he threatened to do to her if she didn’t get Hermione to drink the tea.

“I still don’t want it, especially not since I have no idea what it’s for.” Hermione felt her anger boil beneath her skin.

“It’s for cleansing the system,” Anne said. “You must drink it Hermione, if not he’ll punish me.” Knowing the guilt would be unbearable if she was the reason Anne got punished, she accepted the cup and swallowed the liquid.

Hermione’s hope of being left alone the rest of the night grew when the light faded away. She thought that since it was dark, Fenrir would not bother about her, but she was wrong.

Out of nowhere, she wanted to take a trip into the forest. Recognizing the pull towards the forest, she knew it was one of Fenrir’s tricks. Deciding to save her powers till she saw him, she allowed the pull to take her deep into the forest.

She was not sure how far she walked before she finally heard something in the forest. She was almost completely sure it was Fenrir, but prepared herself for a fight in case it was a Death Eater; or worse, Melanie.

When she heard the person closing in on her from the behind, she quickly turned around and attacked him as well.

Within a few seconds she grabbed his shirt, discovered his identity, and fought him. She tried her best to use some of the fighting skills she knew, but because Fenrir was big and strong, they had little effect on him. The few times she caught a glimpse of his face she could clearly see he was smiling, which did not make her feel confident about her fight.

It wasn’t until the change began that she stopped fighting. Screaming on top of her lungs she twisted on the ground from the pain, that seemed to be stronger than the first time.

Right before she thought the pain would make her lose her mind, it stopped. When she was sure the pain would not return, she tried to stand up, but found it to be a difficult task when she had four paws and was wearing a dress.

Scared of the transformation, and that the animal instincts might take over her mind like during the full moon, she tried to run. “Such a good girl,” Fenrir said as he stopped her from escaping. To make things worse, he began to stroke her. She did not appreciate the petting, but could do nothing since she was a wolf. If she had known from the beginning that it was the adrenaline that was the reason for the change, she might have thought twice before attacking him. 

Eventually she calmed down, and began to see the surroundings a new way. The werewolf vision was similar to the one ordinary dogs had, but unlike the dogs who had a limited colour range, she could see the world in sharper colours. The pale orange withering leaves had now a sharp red colour, and the sky was the bluest blue she had ever seen. Everything seemed more magical.

After she was completely relaxed, she began to change back. While it wasn’t as painful as when she turned into a werewolf, it was still excruciating. During her transformation she felt his hand calmly rub her back, while it didn’t her pain; it did comfort her to know he was there for her.

Exhausted from the transformations she began to doze off, until everything seemed like a wonderful dream she didn’t want to wake up from. Fenrir continued to calm her by rubbing her back, which she appreciated now that there was no more pain. 

She must have fallen asleep at one point, because when she opened her eyes, it was completely dark around her, and Fenrir was gone. Sitting up she wondered what happened, and where she was. Disoriented, she sent a mental message to Fenrir, asking him to help her.

Eventually Fenrir showed up, but not as fast as Hermione would have liked it. “What took you so long?” she said angry. Quickly she told herself to calm down, since she didn’t want to go through another transformation. When she noticed his smile she felt her rage wake up again, luckily she managed to control it. Angry because he enjoyed seeing her scared, she hit him. “Why did you let me sleep in the middle of the forest, what if some wild animals attacked?”

“Are you thinking about me?” he said as he grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body. Before she had a chance to stop him, he licked her neck with his tongue. Hating his behaviour, mostly because she enjoyed it as well, she tried to push him off her, but his grip on her was too strong.

It took her several tries, but she managed to make him listen in the end. “We need to get back to the camp,” she said. Slowly she moved away from him, fearing her body would not obey her a second time. Was it his doing that she reacted that way? Was he playing with her feelings again? As much as she wished it was his doing, she knew she couldn’t trust her own feelings near him.

Unfortunately for her, her decision to stay far away from him was short lived when she remembered he demanded she would sleep next to him. To make things even more difficult for her, he decided to place one hand across her waist.

After a long time just laying next to him, fearing she would do something she would regret, she finally calmed down enough to fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When she woke up the next day she noticed that something strange was happening with the pack members. “What happened?” she asked Anne, who looked almost as bad as the other werewolves. 

“It’s the new moon,” Anne said, who was barely able to stand up without shaking.

“What do you mean by that? How can the new moon affect people like this?” She watched one of the werewolves as he shook. “We used to have a werewolf as a teacher, but never saw him like this during the new moon.”

“You had a werewolf for a teacher? Isn’t that a little risky?” 

“He’s the kindest man I know, being a werewolf has not affected him at all. The only time he could hurt someone was when he had not taken his Wolfsbane Potion, and that happened only once the whole time I have known him.” Anne looked slightly shocked, as well as interested.

“Fenrir tells us it’s a sin against nature to hide our beast.” Hermione was not surprised Fenrir felt that way, but she would not allow Anne to be brain washed by him.

“That’s the way he sees it, but people are allowed to make their own decisions.” It looked like Anne wanted to say something, but changed her mind and looked away. “But why are we affected by the moon like this when my old teacher was not?”

“Maybe it’s because we’re more in touch with our animal side than he is, maybe that potion you mentioned is suppressing the effect of the moon.” Hermione knew Anne was an intelligent girl, and that she should be living amongst wizards where she could use her mind.

“I think you’re right,” Hermione said before she stood up to check on the other pack members, just to make sure they didn’t need anything. Hermione took her role as the alpha female more seriously than Melanie, who seemed to think it meant she could boss over everyone.

When Hermione began to shake like the rest of them, she decided to sit down next to Anne; at least she could talk with someone, since she had nothing to do. Anne told her that it was completely different before they joined Voldemort on the mission. Hermione also discovered that Fenrir decided his pack would not join the search for the stone, because he didn’t wish them any harm. That last piece of information surprised Hermione, that he cared as much for his pack was almost enough for her to feel something for him.

As the darkness swallowed the forest, several of the werewolves shifted into their wolf form, and ran into the forest. Hermione nervously watched them as one after another disappeared into the darkness. Anne was one of those that did not change, which Hermione would discover was because she didn’t know how. After a while, the remaining werewolves who had not transformed slowly disappeared into the darkness.

It didn’t take long before Anne stood up and disappeared into the dark forest. Slightly nervous, Hermione listened to the wolf howls. After another five minutes, where she tried to figure out where the pack ran, she felt a pull towards the darkness. Unable to stop herself, she walked deeper into the forest, searching for something. The pull was different this time than before, but she knew it belonged to Fenrir.

“Hello there,” a dark voice said from the shadow. Hermione stopped, not because she wanted to, but because she was asked to do so. She stared into the darkness until she could see Fenrir. Because there was no moon, as well as it being November, she wasn’t able to see much in the forest, and had difficulties watching Fenrir.

“What do you want?” she asked. It took her a while before she realised he was completely naked. Glad it was too dark for him to see her blush, she tried her best to avoid looking lower than his shoulders, not that she would be able to see much in the dark.

“I want you,” he softly said as he grabbed her. When the trembling became stronger, Hermione closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. She could hear him as he took a step closer to her, and leaned over to steal a kiss.

Hermione wanted to push him away, but there was something stopping her, some kind of power which was older than Fenrir; it was like the earth itself wanted them to kiss.

Unable to stop herself, she eagerly returned the kiss. Unable to control herself, she pulled him into a deep kiss until she had to stop in order to breathe. Hermione barely paid any attention to him as he pulled off her robe and dress at the same time, revealing her naked body to the dark forest.

It wasn’t until he began to play with her breasts that her brain worked again. Realising what was going on, she tried to take a step away from him, but was unable to do so since his hands held her. “I can’t do this,” she whispered into the darkness while gasping from the pleasures he gave her.

“Yes you can,” he replied. “All you need to do is to change, and accept the magic.” As soon as he was done talking he returned to her body, caressing and kissing every inch. 

“Why do I need to change?” She was surprised she still had a voice. “Why?” she asked again when he didn’t answer the first time.

“It will feel better,” he answered.

Somehow, her mind got rid of the cloudiness that kept her from thinking long enough to actually understand what was going on, and what would happen. “No!” she screamed and tried to take a step away from him, only to curse when she realised his hands firmly held her in place.

“Now my precious and tasty little girl, change,” he ordered. That was when she understood why he tried so hard to teach her to change form. Hermione shook her head while trying to push herself further away from him. “I managed to bring out the wolf in you before, and I’ll do it again.” Hermione wasn’t sure how he made her change before, but she figured that if she could stay calm, she would avoid changing.

“I’ve wanted you for weeks, and now I’ll finally have you, during the new moon.” Hermione didn’t fully understand the meaning behind the new moon, but she guessed it was important since he seemed to like the thought of him taking her that particular day. “Do you want me to scare you? Or would you like to lose control while trying to hurt me?”

“I hate you,” she said loudly.

“I know.” It didn’t sound like he cared much about her opinion. “Let me see if I can agitate the beast until you can’t control yourself,” he said before he continued to kiss her body.

When Hermione felt a familiar feeling, she understood at once it was the reason why she changed before. She always thought she changed before because she was angry, and scared, but knew now it took more than emotions to change.

“It hurts,” she said when the same pain from the previous day returned. Biting her teeth together she tried to relax, but nothing stopped the beast.

“Accept it, and it will be less painful,” Fenrir whispered against her hear. Figuring she had nothing to lose, she tried her best to follow orders. At first she didn’t feel any different, but as her bones began to shift, she realised the change went faster, and was less painful.

When the change was over, she opened her eyes and looked at the forest, surprised she could see almost everything. “Do you feel the power our earth provides?” Fenrir asked. Hermione barely had a chance to think before some kind of aphrodisiac possessed her mind and made her offer herself to her maker.

Fenrir didn’t waste time before he changed into his werewolf form and joined Hermione. Standing so close to him, she could see he was in pain as he changed, even if it wasn’t as bad as her.

Hermione growled at Fenrir when he rested his head on her back, only to stop when he snarled back. Lowering her head, she submitted to him.

Thinking about what would most likely happen that night, she tried to plead him to wait. ’Please Fenrir, not like this,’she begged.

’This is how I want it,’ Fenrir replied before he sniffed her, making her uncomfortable. She was about to turn around when a warm and comforting feeling passed through her, calming her down. She has never experienced anything like it, but knew it was old magic.

Hypnotized, she cuddled against him before she turned around, and showed her backside to him. Feeling playful, she jumped away from him when he tried to come near her. For a moment she thought he might snarl like before, only to watch him as he just as playfully followed her. They continued the game a few minutes, before Hermione began to seduce him again.

She knew it was working when he came over to her and licked her face. Feeling calmer than before, she allowed him to move on top of her, and take her.

Fenrir jumped behind her and pushed his cock into her, ignoring her as she whimpered because he was big; even as a wolf he was bigger than average. Luckily for her the pain was quickly traded with pleasure as he passionately fucked her until she wished they were humans so she could sit on top of him as well.

Hermione thought it ended too soon when Fenrir came after a few minutes. Disappointed over the little pleasure she got, she turned towards him as he lay down on the ground and breathed. Refusing to give up that easily, she tried to tempt him, hoping he would take the bait and try for a second round.

Annoyed, he attacked her. Whimpering in pain, she quickly backed away from him, scared he would hurt her again. It didn’t take long before he stood up and walked closer to her. Scared she backed even further away, never running since she knew it would be wasted. Luckily for her he had not planned to hurt her, instead he licked her bleeding snout.

’Let’s sleep,’ he said when the bleeding stopped. Not wanting to fight him Hermione lay down on the ground and closed her eyes, refusing to look at him after his attack. She wanted to ignore him, but it was difficult to do when he lay down besides her with his head on top of her back. Hermione wished he could find another place to sleep, but knew better than to refuse him when it concerned their sleeping arrangements. Eventually she fell asleep, even with the memories she knew would haunt her for a long time.

-o-

The next morning Hermione struggled to open her eyes. Feeling something warm and soft behind her, she turned around to see what it was. When she realised it was only Fenrir she calmed down, until she remembered the previous night. Embarrassed, she tried to move away from him; unfortunately he decided to wake up just at that moment. Desperately Hermione tried to cover her naked body.

“Running away are you?” he said in a rough voice.

“I thought I might as well head back to the camp since I woke up.” She gasped when he pulled her close to him, until she felt his naked body against her back.

“Do you have any special plans for the day, since you seem to be eager to get away from me?” Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but wasn’t able to get a single sound out as he licked her skin. Slowly, he made his way up her arm, and over to her neck.

He turned her around on her back so he could get a better look at her body. Her cheeks burned beneath his gaze, and she found it difficult to breathe. It didn’t take long before he continued to kiss and lick her body. When she felt his teeth against her breast she took a deep breath, expecting the worst. Breathing faster, she watched him as he slowly scraped her skin with his sharp teeth, leaving tiny white and pink lines.

When he reached her nipple, she anxiously waited to see what he would do to her. She told herself that he wouldn’t actually bite or rip off any part of her body, but that didn’t completely calm her down. As he began to lick her nipple, she released her breath, and watched him. When she groaned against her will, she quickly looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes or see his smirk.

She didn’t know how long he played with her body like that, all she knew was that when he stopped she wished he would continue. “Don’t move,” he said as he stood up and left her. She watched his back as he walked away from her, completely naked. Nervously she looked around, wondering what caused Fenrir to react that way.

She obeyed him approximately ten seconds before she decided to look for her dress. Using her nose she was able to locate her dress and cloak. Decent again, she decided to search for Fenrir.

Hermione did not get far before her situation changed.”I’m going to kill you!” a woman yelled as she attacked Hermione. Thinking quickly, Hermione turned around and protect herself. Unfortunately she was too slow, and was pinned down by Melanie. “How dare you sleep with him, you bitch?” she screamed while pulling Hermione’s hair until Hermione feared she would pull out all her hair.

Desperate to push her off, Hermione tried to grab Melanie, but she easily avoided Hermione’s attempts. Hermione continued to scream when Melanie scratched Hermione’s face with her sharp nails.

Hermione heard someone running towards them, and knew at once who it was. When Fenrir pulled Melanie off Hermione, she quickly crawled away from the woman, fearing she would break loose and kill her like she threatened.

“Didn’t I tell you to wait?” Fenrir growled at Hermione, who was too scared to answer. “And you Melanie, I thought you were smarter than trying to come back.”

“What do I have to lose, Fenrir? Without the pack I’m nothing, and who wants to help a nothing? All I could do was to kill the whore that came into the pack and destroyed everything!” Hermione tried to stop the bleeding from her face while watching Melanie and Fenrir.

“You lost your pack because you couldn’t stand one woman. If you ignored her you would still be the alpha.”

“I wouldn’t have lost if you hadn’t showed up,” Melanie snapped at Fenrir, who growled back.

“Even if I hadn’t showed up you would still have lost, because you’re pathetic and willing to risk everything. As a traitor I decide that you’re to be executed, at once.” Hermione watched him as he grabbed Melanie’s head, prepared to break her neck.

“No!” Hermione screamed, shocked he would do something barbaric because of one crazy woman.

“That’s right sweetheart,” Melanie said with a smile. “Beg for my life, I’m sure he’ll listen. Beg, and I’ll be able to come back another day, and rip out your-” she was not able to finish her sentence before Fenrir snapping her neck.

Hermione started at Melanie’s body, disturbed at how easy Fenrir could kill. She had known he was a murderer, but she had somehow managed to ignore that part of him.

Scared of what just happen, she turned around and ran. Lost in her own fear, she didn’t pay any attention to things around her, and was stunned when she was brutally stopped by Fenrir who grabbed her arm.

“You’re not allowed to run from me, is that understood?” he growled. “Understood?” he said, louder when she still hadn’t answered him. To make things worse for her, he grabbed her throat and squeezed. The longer she went without fresh oxygen, the worse her panic became. He must have recognized the pleading eyes, because he released her after another few seconds.

Every breath Hermione took was painful, but very much appreciated. When she suddenly felt his arms on her she tried to get away, but had to give up when he would not release her. Deciding to face him, she stared directly into his eyes. She wasn’t sure if he used magic on her, or if it was because she was staring at him, but she slowly calmed down. 

After what seemed like forever, he finally released her and followed her back to the camp. Hermione chose not to say anything, and was glad Fenrir decided to stay quiet as well.

When the fear had passed, and she looked at him, she began to blush when she realised he was naked. Luckily for her he didn’t do anything to make the situation even more uncomfortable. Soon they reached the camp, and she could finally walk into the direction of her normal thinking spot. 

-o-

In the days after the Melanie incident, Hermione slowly turned back to her old self. She didn’t know why she panicked like she had, but hoped it would never happen again. Deciding it was just a onetime thing, she chose to ignore it, as well as Melanie’s death.

Fenrir left as soon as Hermione was back in the camp, and had still not returned after three days. Hermione didn’t fear for his life since she knew he was a powerful man.

When he finally did contact her, she was rather surprised, especially since she believed he might have lost interest in her after watching her breakdown. A part of her wanted to fight the calling, but the other part, the adventurer, wanted to meet him.

“What do you want?” she asked when she saw him in the forest. She noticed he was covered in dirt, which resembled the mud from the bottom of the caves. She knew he wasn’t on a vacation while he was away from the pack, but seeing him dirty still surprised her.

“I wanted to see you,” he said calmly as he offered her his hand. Not wanting to fight, Hermione accepted his hand. Slowly he pulled her into an embrace, which was not that great since he was covered in mud. He smelled of rotten meat, dirt, and sweat, but instead of finding it disgusting, she thought it smelled nice. 

“Where have you been?” she asked as he leaned down to her neck, slowly kissing her skin with this dirty lips.

“Digging,” he answered slowly before returning his attention to her neck. Hermione closed her eyes, moaned, and pulled him closer.

Normally, her behaviour would scare her, but not anymore. At one point she must have accepted her new life, as well as Fenrir. She chose to believe it was survival, a way for her to adapt to her new life to make it easier for her.

Fenrir roughly pushed her against a tree and lifted up her dress, exposing her soft flesh. Hermione blushed when she realised he was able to tell how excited she was. She knew there was nothing she could do, and decided to embrace the situation instead of fearing it; she did after all enjoy Fenrir’s touch.

She was barely able to stand when he pushed a finger into her warmth, making her moan in pleasure. She didn’t need look at him in order to know that he as well enjoyed himself.

It didn’t take long before he exposed his own hardness, which Hermione couldn’t help being impressed over. She didn’t get a chance to look at it long before he positioned himself between her legs and entered her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she gasped as he roughly thrust inside her like an animal, until she screamed from pure pleasure.

Without a warning, Fenrir growled against her neck as he came, thrusting his hips against her several seconds after.

Hermione watched him as he tucked his cock back in his pants before taking a step away from her. Knowing he only called on her for a quickie didn’t exactly make her feel good, but there wasn’t much she could do or say. “Where are you going now?” she asked.

“I need to return,” he answered with a smile. “You better head back to the camp; I don’t want anyone to take you from me.” Knowing he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her, she felt slightly better. Not wanting to sound whiny or pathetic, she turned and followed his orders.

Before she reached the camp, she tried to brush off some of the mud he rubbed against her. Feeling unsatisfied after her short meeting, she couldn’t help brushing her fingers across her entrance, slipping her fingers inside her warmth, and rubbing that special spot which made her tremble from pleasure. Unable to stop, she continued until she came.

Because it was several hours before it was time for sleep, she decided to take a longer walk further away from the camp to clear her mind. Deciding to train her werewolf senses, she tried to identify both people and things only by using her nose. Anne was pretty easy, as well as several of the other pack members.

While concentrating about the different smells, she recognized a smell from before she was turned into a werewolf. She stared out over the forest, wondering just how far away he was. Luckily for her the wind changed direction and his smell continued in a different direction, away from the camp.

She knew it was too late to be searching for him without the pack being alerted by her absent, she walked back to the camp, knowing what she would spend the next day doing, searching for her old friend.

-o-

Anne didn’t seem to worry when Hermione told her she wanted to take a long stroll into the forest, just to clear her mind, and that she would be back later. If she knew what Hermione’s real plans were, she would not have been so calm about granting Hermione privacy.

Once Hermione was sure nobody would follow her, she quickly headed into the direction she believed Sebastian might be. Because there was no wind, it took twice as long before she could smell him again.

Excited that she was able to locate him, she ran towards his sent, hoping nothing bad has happened to him.

When she found him, he was sitting high up in a tree. “Sebastian?” she called out.

“Hermione, you’re alive!” he screamed as he quickly climbed down the tree. “What are you doing here? Why haven’t you returned? Are you alright?” he quickly asked, not giving her a chance to answer his questions. She always thought he talked too much, but after spending a month with the pack, who didn’t talk a lot, she wanted to tell him to shut up.

Knowing that the forest wasn’t safe for Sebastian, she decided to make him leave. “Which way leads back to the village?” she asked. He looked at the surroundings, before pointing towards his left.

Quickly she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into the direction. “What are you doing?” he asked curiously.

“Saving your ass,” she answered shortly.

“My ass? What about yours? You’ve been missing for weeks, everyone thinks you were dead.” She knew she needed to tell him the truth.

“I was captured almost three weeks ago, and turned by a werewolf when ordinary torture didn’t make me talk, like you know well enough.”

“A werewolf?!” Sebastian screamed.

“Yes. Did you know that an order from the alpha is basically impossible to fight? Trust me, I’ve tried several times.” They had not learned much about werewolves during her training, because nobody lived to tell the tale.

“So they know everything?” Sebastian asked after a short pause. Hermione nodded. “Then you will be glad to hear that the stone is not here.”

Hermione stared at him, confused, as well as angry. “What do you mean not here?!” she yelled. If he told her the truth then her life, as well as Darren’s, was wasted for nothing. She didn’t know what happened to him, but she doubted he was alive.

“Then, if the stone is not in the forest, what are you doing here?” she asked, worried he had risked his life for her. He confirmed her worries, which made her feel absolutely horrible.

“You’re a fool for wanting to retrieve the body of a dead girl, even if the dead girl was me. As you can see, I’m safe. Now, you have to leave this forest before someone will discover you. Voldemort has established a camp in the forest, and he has hundreds of Death Eaters with him. If what you say is true then it might take another two months at least before they discover the stone is not here.” Not thinking about her strength, she pulled him so hard that he stumbled. “I’m sorry,” she apologised while helping him up. “How do they know for sure the stone is not here?” she asked curiously.

“The monks that were supposed to hide the stone gave the government the wrong information in case someone discovered the existence of the stone. Instead of hiding it in this forest, they chose a secret location which only a handful of the monks knows of. When they heard we were searching for it, they had this large meeting between all the leaders, and decided that the right thing to do would be to recover the stone and help Potter to end the war.”

Hermione couldn’t help finding the whole mess slightly funny, in a dark way. So Darren’s life, as well as hers, was wasted for nothing. “If I ever see one of those monks, I’ll break his neck with my bare hands. Darren was one of the best Aurors, and now he’s gone, and for what?”

“You’re not the only one who wish to break their necks, but there isn’t much we can do right now, at least they decided in the end to help us. Do wish they made that decision years ago, but they didn’t trust Potter would use it only for good.” Ignoring her anger, she continued to pull him further away from the werewolf camp.

“You need to run Sebastian, run as fast as you can, and don’t return for me.” She could see that he didn’t like her plan, but she couldn’t care less, all she needed was for him to follow orders.

“And leave you in the hands of a werewolf? Have you lost your mind? Are you suffering from Stockholm syndrome or something like that?” Hermione knew her behaviour towards Fenrir wasn’t completely healthy, but she didn’t fear it because she learned a lot about the werewolf life by being with him.

“I might be affected by that syndrome, but this is the only way we will both live. Since I’m the alpha female, nobody dares to mess with me, except the alpha male and Voldemort. They rarely ask anything from me, so I’m safe.”

“I don’t believe it; you, alpha female of a pack. Not many have achieved something like that after being with a pack for only three weeks.” Hermione smiled, before feeling a faint calling from Fenrir. Her smile quickly vanished as she looked nervously towards the direction she felt his pull.

“I’ll tell you more about it once this is all over, but right now I need you to return back to England and tell them I’m safe.”

“I can’t leave you, not after finally finding you.” Hermione chose to ignore the sadness that grew inside her, especially since she didn’t want Fenrir to discover Sebastian.

“I’m not kidding Sebastian; you have to leave, right now.” Sebastian watched Hermione before finally nodding. “If you’re lucky you can make it half way out before nightfall if you run, promise me you’ll run.”

“I promise,” he said. Glad to hear that he would most likely make it out alive, she kissed his cheek before parting. She didn’t wait to see him disappear between the trees before she lifted her dress and ran to Fenrir.

It took her almost an hour, but she finally reached him. Exhausted, she sat down on the ground while watching him. “Yes,” she said when she had enough breath.

“How far away were you?” he asked coldly. 

“I don’t know, I was lost in my own thoughts,” she lied. Fenrir walked over to Hermione, which worried her.

“I can smell someone else on you.” Hermione completely forgot he had a better sense of smell. Nervously she stared at her body, wondering how much he might know based on smell alone.

“I met a Death Eater. He must have known who I was because he didn’t do anything to harm me.” She knew he wouldn’t be able to tell if she was lying based on her voice, or body language, but that didn’t mean she believed he would believe her.

Roughly he grabbed her and pushed her against a tree, snarling. She knew then that she was in deep trouble. “We didn’t do anything, I wouldn’t do that against you,” Hermione said while trying her best to free herself from his grip.

“Do you know how I can tell it’s not a Death Eater? It’s because the smell is far to clean to be a Death Eater’s sent. Since no ordinary wizard dares to enter the forest, it must be one from the Ministry.” Hermione tried not to show any emotions, but knew she it wasn’t a success when a wicked smile crossed his face.

Trying to think about something to distract Fenrir with so Sebastian would have more time to escape, she held on tightly while wrapping her legs around his hips. It was slightly difficult with the dress, but eventually she succeeded. “What’s this?” he asked as he grabbed her ass, keeping her from falling.

“I thought this was why you called me,” she said, innocently. “I was eager to return when I felt your call.” She didn’t know if he believed her, but her words affected a part of him which he didn’t want to ignore.

She thought he would take her at once, but surprised her by touching her entrance with his rough fingers. Hermione wanted to distract him, but she wasn’t immune to his touch and moaned when his fingers entered her. “You like this?” he asked.

Shamelessly she nodded. The longer he played with her, the less she remembered the reason for this distraction. In the end all she cared about was his fingers inside her. Feeling unsatisfied, she fucked herself on his fingers. It wasn’t the easiest task since she was being held against a tree by Fenrir, but somehow she did it.

When he pulled the fingers out of her she opened her eyes, prepared to protest, only to see what he planned to do. He pulled out his hard cock, positioned himself to her, and with a sharp movement, pushed himself into her. Hermione screamed as he brutally forced himself into her slightly smaller opening.

The pain passed as soon as he began to thrust into her like a wild animal, claiming her for his own. She tried to meet his motions, but he was too fast for her. All she was able to do as he fucked her against the tree was to moan in pleasure while he brought her closer to the edge. 

“I’m, I’m,” she said, surprised she actually managed to form words. “I’m coming,” she finally said as wild wave of pleasure hit her. As the orgasm pulsed through her body giving her a pleasure she rarely felt by someone else, Fenrir bit into her shoulder, making her cry out in pain as well as pleasure. For the first time, she felt a man coming hard in her.

Neither one of them released each other for a minute or two. Hermione didn’t always like him, but she couldn’t deny that he had some skills she absolutely loved.

“He’s getting closer,” Fenrir said, destroying her moment of peace between them.

Scared, she looked at him, wondering what he planned to do. “Please don’t hurt him, I’m begging you. I’ll do anything you ask of me, just don’t hurt him.” Fenrir released her and quickly tucked his cock back in his pants.

“Promising you’ll do anything I want when I have control over you is like offering me water while I’m standing in a waterfall.” Fear of what would happen to Sebastian she stared at Fenrir.

“Please Fenrir, do this one thing for me,” she begged.

“I don’t think so,” he said as he pulled of his shirt and turned into a wolf, before running towards Sebastian.

Cursing her old co-worker, she grabbed her skirt and ran after Fenrir. Not only did he put his own life in danger, but everyone else’s as well. If Fenrir brought him to Voldemort, then the man would know his search has been for nothing. She knew a lot of innocent people would pay if that happened.

Her heart almost stopped when she heard a man scream. Knowing it belonged to Sebastian, she ran towards the noise. “Sebastian!” she yelled as she saw the two men, one in wolf form, fight on the edge of a cliff. She knew Sebastian was no match against a powerful werewolf like Fenrir, and feared the worst.

She barely made it a few feet up the hill before she saw Sebastian falling. Calling his name, she ran down to where he landed.

Hermione feared the worst, and was released when she saw that he was not dead. “Why didn’t you listen to me?” she asked him while wiping away tears that were blurring her vision.

“I couldn’t leave you,” he whispered before coughing.

“Nothing would happen to me if you just listened.” She didn’t need to turn around to know Fenrir was on his way straight towards them. “Didn’t you think of what would happen if you were caught with the information you have about the stone? Voldemort would surely kill everyone.”

“The things some people do for love,” Sebastian said before turning his gaze up on the hill. Hermione heard Fenrir walking towards them, it sounded like he was still in his wolf form. She didn’t know what else to say to Sebastian. Telling him he was a stupid fool would not be a nice thing to do so close to their deaths.

When she heard Fenrir behind her she turned around and blocked Sebastian’s broken body from the wolf that was her maker. “If you kill him I’ll never forgive you, and I’ll take my own life as well.”

Slowly, Fenrir circled around them, probably planning his attack. Hermione moved around Sebastian as well, making sure if Fenrir wanted him, he would have to go through her. “There is nothing going on between us, we’re only really good friends,” she told him again, hoping he would listen to her.

He stopped, stared at her, and turned back into a human. Hermione ignored the fact that he was naked, and chose to use that moment to plead for her friend. “Please, please don’t hurt him, do this for me.” 

“Greyback is your alpha male?”Sebastian shrieked from behind her, Hermione chose to ignore him. “Hermione, forget me, just get away from this beast.” She could see Fenrir did not appreciate the words Sebastian chose to use.

“Shut up mutt,” Fenrir snapped at Sebastian, who closed his mouth. “Come here Hermione,” Fenrir continued. Hermione didn’t want to leave Sebastian, but she didn’t want to disobey Fenrir if there was a slightest chance he would listen to her request.

Taking one last look at Sebastian, she stood and walked over to Fenrir, who pulled her close to him. “Tell me again, why should I spare his life?” Hermione wondered if it was a sick game he enjoyed playing with her.

“Because he’s an old and dear friend, who is willing to die for me.”

“If he’s willing to die, then I don’t see why I can’t be the one to end his pathetic life.” Hermione looked at Sebastian as he started coughing blood.

“I’ll do anything, but please let him live.” She grabbed Fenrir’s arm and looked up at him, hoping he would change his mind.

“Even if I did let him live, he would still die in a day or two; if not because of the injuries, then when a Death Eater patrols this forest and finds him.” Hermione stared at him, knowing he was right.

“Can’t you help him?” she asked hopefully.

“The only merciful thing to do is to end his suffering, and I’m not saying this only because I want him dead.” Hermione turned her head back to Sebastian, refusing to accept the truth.

“If we can get him to the edge of the forest, and call for help, he might have a chance to live.”

“If you don’t stop this foolishness I’ll slap you so hard that your jaw will break, is that understood? Even if I was stupid enough to take him to the edge of the forest, he would still not live.”

“Hermione,” Sebastian whispered. She tried to move away from Fenrir, but he was holding her tightly against his side. Hermione stared at Fenrir, begging him with her eyes. It must have worked, because the next moment he released her.

When she returned to Sebastian’s side, she tried to check his injuries, which she could see now were worse than first believed. “We’ve got to get you some help,” she said, still not accepting the fact that her old friend was dying. She was about to stop the bleeding of a large wound when he grabbed her hand.

“Hermione, you know I care for you,” he said, stopping only to take a deep breath. “But he is right. I will die, and there is nothing anybody can do, least of all you.” His short speech brought tears to her eyes.

“Don’t say that,” she said.

“All I have ever wanted is for you to be safe. I might not like your current situation, with a certain someone, but as long as you’re safe, I’m at peace.” He looked over at Fenrir. “You better keep her safe.” Fenrir didn’t reply, but Hermione knew he agreed since he didn’t want anything bad happening to her.

“I don’t want it to end like this,” she told Sebastian.

“Me neither, but the future does not look good for me.” Carefully she stroked his cheek.

That was when Fenrir decided to interrupt their moment. “If you want to go easy, I can help.” As horrible as Fenrir’s offer sounded, Hermione knew it was a kindness he rarely showed.

“It sounds better than lying here, unsure if I’ll die of natural reasons or from torture.” Hermione cried even harder when she realised this was most likely Sebastian’s last moment.

“Are you sure?” she asked. Sebastian looked at her, smiled, and nodded.

“All I wanted was to be with you,” he added, making the situation more difficult for her.

Without thinking, she leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t a long kiss, and only their lips touched, but it still felt intimate. She knew Fenrir would not like it, but she couldn’t care less, it was her final moment with Sebastian.

When the kiss ended a sickness came over her; it was most likely because she knew what would come next. Fenrir walked next to Sebastian, and lifted him slightly off the ground. Sebastian screamed in pain. 

“I love you,” Sebastian told Hermione when he could breathe again. Then he looked up at Fenrir. “You better keep her safe,” he ordered. Fenrir gave him a short nod before twisting Sebastian’s head, breaking his neck.

Hermione wasn’t able to take her eyes away from Sebastian’s motionless body. She couldn’t believe he was gone, he, who never gave up trying to woo her. Unable to stand, she collapsed.

It didn’t take long before Fenrir was next to her, picking her up in his arms, carrying her away from her dead friend. She didn’t care about the direction they were heading in, even if it was to Voldemort for him to torture and kill her, all she cared about was to escape the horrible world where her friends kept dying.

“We must burry him,” she said after a while.

“Animals will take care of him,” Fenrir answered coldly. Feeling calmer, and slightly more awake, she stared at him.

“I want to burry my friend,” she said, more determined than before.

Fenrir looked down at her, his eyes burning with hatred. “No,” he said just as cold as before. She opened her mouth, but didn’t have a chance to say anything when he released her without a warning. With a large thump, she crashed against the ground. Rubbing her backside, she stood up and stared at him, with almost the same hatred as he showed her.

“If you’re not going to help me, then I’ll do it myself,” she said firmly. “He was a dear friend, and I refuse to let any animals eat him.” She was about to walk past Fenrir when he grabbed her by her throat.

“I know he was a dear friend, but apparently there was something more going on which you didn’t tell me,” he snapped. Hermione couldn’t hide the fear that passed through her at that moment. She opened her mouth to speak, but his hand kept her from making a sound, as well as blocking off the precious oxygen.

When she feared her end was near, he finally released her. Coughing and rubbing her throat, she backed away from Fenrir, only to be followed by the massive man.

“Tell me the truth, or you’ll regret having lied to me, have things ever been more than friends between you two?” She stared at him as he grabbed her shoulders and kept her from running.

“No,” she answered. “He wanted, but I didn’t. The kiss was a parting gift, to let him know how much he means to me,” she said.

It didn’t look like he fully believed her, but luckily he didn’t question her further. “He’s calling.” Fenrir said before he stared out in the forest. “You better get back to the camp before the Death Eaters start patrolling the forest.” Fenrir said, still avoiding looking at her. Not in the mood to fight him, she turned and walked towards the camp.

Hermione ignored her pack members and walked over to the sleeping spot she shared with Fenrir. There she closed her eyes and thought about all the happy moments she and Sebastian shared.

As the darkness swallowed daylight, Hermione’s fear of being alone grew, and for the first time she needed Fenrir next to her. She was no fool and knew she suffered from Stockholm syndrome. No normal person would want to still be with a man that has killed three humans right in front of her, especially not since one used to be one of her best friends. She decided to wait hating herself till when she was released, if she was ever released.

Until Harry could save them all, she would use her time to learn as much as possible about the werewolf life, maybe she would eventually know enough to write a book. Thinking about what she wanted to accomplish with her new abilities, she slowly calmed down until she almost fell asleep.

She wasn’t far from sleeping, when something pulled her out of her dreamy state. Gasping loudly she tried to see what interrupted her sleep, only to relax again when she realised it was only Fenrir. “What are you doing here?” she asked, only to remember she was sleeping on his spot. “What time is it?” She turned towards him and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer, nuzzling against his chest in comfort.

“It’s done,” he said in a deep voice.” Hermione wanted to sleep, but it was no use when she couldn’t stop thinking about his words.

“What’s done?” she asked. For a brief moment she forgot the stone was not in the forest and feared Voldemort found it.

“He’s buried,” Fenrir answered as he put his arm around her. Hermione couldn’t believe what he told her, mostly because she didn’t think he would do something like that for her.

It was too dark to see his face, but she knew he showed no emotions, not when it came to Sebastian. “You did it for me?” She wondered what made him change his mind. “I thought you were out searching for the stone,” she said when she remembered what he told her.

“I did spend most of my day searching for the stone, and went over to his corpse when I was done,” he said, pulling her closer. Hermione wasn’t sure what to say, so she grabbed his head and pulled him down for a kiss. For once they kissed like they cared for each other.

Thinking that things could eventually change was kind of stupid, because how many men go from a murderer to a kind and loving man? All she could do while being stuck to him, was cherish the moments they shared which were good, the moments where Fenrir was kind, even if it was in his own twisted way.

She hoped that after a while he would listen to what she had to say. And if things went well, she would ask if he was willing to release Anne, because she was not happy with her situation. Of course, sending her into the world which she had not been a part of for years was not a smart move, but maybe Remus and Tonks were willing to offer her their help.

There was a lot she could try to change in the pack, and a lot she wanted to change with Fenrir; like his interest in children flesh. She didn’t know how long it would take, or if she would succeed, but she couldn’t worry about that for now. Her worries went more to what Voldemort would do when he discovered the stone was not in the forest.

“You’re not such a monster after all,” she whispered against his chest.

“There will always be a monster; it’s just about which monster you want to stand by.” Hermione wondered if he was talking about her or himself. She preferred Fenrir over Voldemort of course, but which monster did he want to stand next to?

“What happens if the light side wins?” she asked.

“If that ever happened, I’m sure they will hang me.” Hermione knew that was the truth, and wondered if she would fight for him. He was a murderer, but he was also her alpha, as well as her lover. A lump grew inside of her when she thought about it, the man she thought might be perfect for her, was a monster.

Deciding to enjoy herself until that dreadful day came, and she had to make a choice, she pulled him closer to her.

“I don’t want anything to happen to you,” she said. She heard him mumble something after a long pause, but she was far away, almost crossing over to the land of dreams, her only escape from the gruesome reality of the war.

Because she was asleep, she did not know he kissed her forehead, and told her she was the one thing he valued the most. Even a monster can feel.


End file.
